Hermione Granger et le Cristal du Temps
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Hermione tombe par hasard sur un complot impliquant meurtres, mystères, chaos, et trahisons. L'homme vers lequel elle se tourne pour obtenir de l'aide trahira-t-il son cœur? SS/HG. Traduction de la fic d'Aurette.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Pour commencer, je remercie Socks et Aë qui une fois encore n'ont pas hésité à donner de leur personne en corrigeant et annotant ^^ MERCI les filles !

Et Cricri TheBadger, ce premier chapitre est pour toi -)

Bon, assez blablaté, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

.

**Hermione Granger et le Cristal du Temps.**

_Disclamer :_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Aurette… je me contente simplement de traduire…

.

.

Hermione était assise à son plan de travail dans son minuscule bureau du Ministère et fixait le journal, tristement choquée. Le petit article de la Gazette du Sorcier donnait les détails de la mort tragique de Fawkler Sparrow, âgé de 38 ans, marié et père de trois enfants. Il avait apparemment été victime d'un Désartibulage fatal lors de son retour du pub il y avait de cela deux nuits. L'article poursuivait en exhortant le public à prendre conscience des dangers possibles lors du TSI -Transplange Sous Influence - et citait des statistiques macabres destinées à les effrayer en bonne et due forme.

Hermione grimaça au ton moralisateur qui semblait oblitérer la tragédie, plutôt que l'exagérer. La section du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale pour laquelle elle travaillait avait beau être réduite, les employés y était très soudés, et la mort de l'un de ses membres avait été un coup dur pour eux tous. Fawkler avait été unanimement apprécié au sein de sa section.

«Miss Granger?», déclara Alonso Behari depuis la porte. «Avez-vous vu le journal de ce - Oh, vous l'avez là.»

«Oui, je l'ai vu,» dit-elle. «Que faisons-nous?»

L'adjoint de la Responsable de Section soupira bruyamment, sa longue moustache argentée agitée par la douleur qu'il essayait de contenir. «J'ai envoyé un hibou au fleuriste, et lancé une collecte pour sa veuve. Je crains fort que nous ne puissions récolter autant que quand Rigley est mort. Trop de décès dans le département cette année. Les gens ne seront sans doute pas aussi généreux une troisième fois.»

«Troisième?» dit-elle en levant les yeux. «Qui d'autre est mort?»

«Emerson Thackeray. Il était en train de sillonner les lignes telluriques quand il est tombé de son balai deux mois avant que vous ne preniez la place de Philips.» Alonso poussa un profond soupir et fit un geste de la main vers le journal qu'elle tenait encore. «Prions pour que ce soit le dernier. On dit souvent que la tragédie frappe généralement trois fois, et trois décès survenus dans notre petit département en un an sont déjà trois de trop.»

Hermione grimaça à la douleur présente dans la voix de l'homme.

Alonso était peut-être son cadet dans la hiérarchie, mais il était assez vieux pour être son grand-père et beaucoup plus qualifié pour le poste qu'elle occupait. Il avait été d'une aide inestimable pour elle quand elle avait été mutée à ce poste à la retraite soudaine de son prédécesseur. Il avait refusé le poste de Chef de Section, en disant que lui et sa femme avaient l'intention de déménager en Inde en début d'année prochaine. Il avait seulement accepté d'aider le Département en aidant à la transition avant son départ.

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle allait faire face quand il partirait. Elle dépendait de lui pour tout. Elle était une simple assistante administrative au Département du Budget avant d'être transférée à ce poste. Ce qui à première vue lui avait semblé être une belle promotion se révéla avec du recul être une impasse.

Pourtant, même si le travail était ennuyeux, le salaire était confortable, et les personnes qui travaillaient pour elles s'étaient montrées chaleureuses et accueillantes, rien à voir avec les dizaines de petits bureaucrates avec lesquels elle avait travaillé avant et qui n'avaient jamais pu se souvenir de son nom.

«Que fait-on à présent? Et comment se fait-il qu'aucun de nous n'ait été mis au courant avant de tomber sur le journal de ce matin?»

«Maire, la femme de Fawkler a été mise sous sédatifs,» répondit Alonso, «quant à ses enfants, ils sont resté auprès de leur grand-mère. Personne n'a pensé à nous prévenir. La veillée est pour demain. L'enterrement, le jour d'après.»

Hermione laissa tomber le journal sur son bureau. «Faites savoir au personnel que demain sera une demi-journée, et que le bureau sera fermé mercredi pour le service funèbre.» Elle prit une grande inspiration et exhala lentement, avant de regarder vers lui. «Dois-je faire d'avantage ?»

Le brave homme secoua la tête. «Non, ma chère. Vous êtes très bien. Gardez la tête froide, et faites le tour du bureau. Sachez simplement écouter, laissez-les en parler. N'oubliez pas que vous devez garder une certaine distance, ils auront besoin d'une personne représentant l'Autorité pour les réconforter.»

Elle hocha la tête. «Merci, Al.»

«Voulez-vous que je vous amène une tasse de thé?»

Elle hocha la tête. «Ce serait très gentil.»

.

ooOOoo

.

«C'est une telle tragédie», murmura Erina Kith alors qu'ils quittaient tous ensemble l'aire de Transplanage vers l'endroit où la famille était réunie devant la tombe. «C'est épouvantable...»

Hermione sortit son mouchoir de la manche de sa robe noire cousue sur mesure et serra la main de l'agent de terrain. «Oui, ça l'est. Ça l'est vraiment. Courage; nous devons être forts pour les petites. Je crains que si nous craquons, nous ne bouleversions les enfants de Fawkler encore plus que ce qu'ils ne le sont déjà.»

Elle tapota l'autre femme dans le dos et l'entraina vers l'endroit où le reste de leurs collègues se trouvaient. Hermione se plaça légèrement à l'écart, essayant de jauger la bonne distance. Priorité à la famille; elle pouvait les voir réunis autour de Maire Sparrow et de ses trois filles, formant un rempart de soutien. Venaient ensuite des amis, dont la plupart étaient des anciens collègues du défunt. Ils s'étaient déployés autour du petit groupe comme une garde d'honneur. Hermione se tint juste au-delà d'eux, un peu sur le côté, afin de pouvoir facilement être vue. Elle estima que c'était un bon compromis étant à la fois le patron du défunt, et donc un représentant du Ministère, et étant ici la seule personne qu'ils connaissaient le moins.

Elle conserva un air neutre, et fit en sorte que son chagrin ne se voit pas. Ce fut difficile. Fawkler avait été un homme plein d'entrain et sociable, et il lui avait fallu peu d'efforts pour l'aimer. Lui, comme la plupart des agents de terrain, ne revenaient au bureau qu'une fois par semaine, mais l'endroit semblait s'éclairer quand il était là.

Et ils en avaient eu bien besoin. L'ambiance au bureau était lourde. Il y avait seulement quatre mois ils avaient perdu Rigley Pepperton, un autre agent de terrain. Il n'avait que vingt-neuf ans quand il était mort dans son sommeil d'un problème cardiaque. Hermione ne l'avait pas bien connu non plus, elle était au Département depuis quelques semaines à peine. Elle s'était sentie très mal à l'aise et avait un peu bafouillé quand elle était allée exprimer ses condoléances à son partenaire. Elle était bien déterminée à ne pas faire de cafouillage cette fois.

Le Ministre arriva de derrière elle et s'entretint doucement avec la veuve et une vague de raclements de gorge et chuchotements signalèrent que la cérémonie allait commencer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si personne ne manquait, et sourit quand elle vit Caleb Lloyt arriver de sa démarche chaloupée habituelle. Il lui fit un signe de tête et un petit sourire en coin signalant à la fois le plaisir de la voir et de la tristesse de la situation. Elle hocha la tête pour le saluer, en espérant avoir l'air rassurante et professionnelle en même temps.

Caleb était la seule personne dans le département avec laquelle elle avait du mal à maintenir une frontière. Principalement, parce qu'il était un peu mieux bâti que la moyenne. Approchant la cinquantaine, il était à l'apogée de sa beauté. Des cheveux bruns raides grisonnant légèrement sur les tempes, une ombre de perpétuelle barbe naissante soulignant la cicatrice qui disparaissait dans les rides autour de sa bouche sur sa joue, les yeux bruns. La première impression qu'il donnait était d'être un peu rebelle. Son long manteau, son pantalon de cuir, et la montre à gousset se balançant en permanence de la poche de son gilet lui donnaient l'air d'un cow-boy. Tout cela incitait souvent à sous-estimer son intelligence et son esprit malicieux.

Plus de la moitié des femmes du bureau avaient le béguin pour lui, et Hermione était assez honnête pour admettre qu'elle était l'une d'entre elles. Cependant, étant sa supérieure, il était hors d'atteinte, même si elle devait lutter pour essayer de le garder à sa place.

Il le savait et prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers le Ministre qui levait les mains pour commencer.

« Recueillons-nous...»

.

ooOOoo

.

«Je vous dis que c'est plus qu'étrange», déclara Alonso encore une fois, levant sa pinte à sa bouche avant de continuer. «Trois en un an? Notre section compte seulement dix-sept personnes au total, ça défie les statistiques.»

Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment tout autour de la salle du _Dragon en Kilt_. C'était le lieu de rencontre de prédilection des travailleurs du Ministère, et pour Hermione l'endroit immanquable pour tous ceux qui étaient comme elle peu enclins à se disperser après le boulot.

«Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de malédiction?» demanda Keith Remor, son chef de bureau.

«Peut-être,» dit Zara Hornsby.

«J'espère que non, parce que jusqu'à présent seuls les agents de terrain ont trouvé la mort,» plaça Erina. «J'ai mieux à faire que de m'inquiéter pour savoir si je vais être la prochaine.»

«Ne sois pas stupide», déclara Ruben Jordan, un autre agent de terrain. «Qui diable voudrait nous maudire? Nous ne faisons pas un travail intéressant. Nous sommes la section la moins remarquée du Ministère.»

Ce dernier fut accueilli par des réactions mitigées et Hermione but une gorgée de son soda de Branchiflore et les laissa débattre. Il y eut un tintement de poche remplie de monnaie à sa gauche et elle tourna la tête pour voir Caleb se glisser dans le box à côté d'elle avec sa pinte. Elle sentit son odeur épicée et secoua la tête.

«Pensez-vous qu'il y ait là quoique ce soit digne d'alimenter un débat?» demanda-t-elle à son employé en déposant son verre.

Il plissa les yeux vers eux, ce qui atténua les rides non tannées autour de ses yeux. Après un long moment, il secoua la tête. «Non,» répondit-il. «Ils essaient juste de donner un sens à ces disparitions, c'est tout. Ruben est sur la bonne voie. Rien d'intéressant ne s'est passé dans notre section depuis plus de quatre cents ans. Nous étudions les lignes telluriques, Granger. Nous ne sommes pas assez intéressants pour attirer le mauvais œil.»

Hermione étouffa sa réaction devant son accent gallois à son couper au couteau et se poussa son verre plus loin. «Je suppose que vous avez raison.» Elle se rassit et pencha la tête pour le regarder. «Donc, rien d'intéressant ne se passe jamais?»

«Pas plus que ce travail est palpitant. Pas durant les sept années que j'ai passé avec eux. Nous lisons et envoyons des rapports. Votre bureau emploie les larbins qui ordonnent et classent ces rapports, et personne ne se soucie jamais d'eux. Les seules choses dignes d'intérêt ici ce sont les gens. Ils se chamaillent, se réconcilient, se marient, divorcent, ont des bébés, et -» il pointa son verre sur le reste de ses collègues, «- meurent. Le plus souvent nous ne nous en soucions pas.»

Elle hocha la tête, voyant avec tendresse son petit effectif comme des représentants de la vie en général. _Ainsi va la vie_, pensa-t-elle, prenant une gorgée et redéposant son verre. Elle tourna son attention vers l'homme à côté d'elle, ignorant l'insistance avec laquelle son esprit et son corps semblaient lui chuchoter leurs opinions sur lui.

«Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle?»

Il pencha la tête vers elle. «J'espérais bien que vous le feriez,» dit-il d'une voix douce qui la fit frissonner.

«Arrêtez ça,» dit-elle. «Je me demandais pourquoi vous avez refusé trois promotions.»

Il sourit, montrant sa dent en or, et se pencha en arrière dans le box. Quel que soit ce qui avait causé cette cicatrice ça lui avait aussi coûté la dent. Ça devait avoir été une blessure vraiment atroce pour que la magie ne soit pas en mesure de le guérir complètement. Il se tourna vers elle, le bras posé sur le dossier du box juste derrière ses épaules. «Vous vous êtes renseignée sur moi. C'est un bon signe.»

Elle se sentit rougir légèrement. «Je me suis renseignée sur tout le monde dans ma section, Caleb. Je vous remercierais de bien vouloir garder votre libido sous contrôle.»

Il rit, un son profond, riche qui lui fit ressentir tout un tas d'intenses choses inavouables de manière délicieuse. «J'aime le travail de terrain. J'aime être à l'air libre. Je ne supporte pas être enfermé derrière un bureau. J'ai eu assez de tout ça quand je travaillais au Département des Mystères.»

«Vous y avez travaillé?» Elle fut agacée en constatant que sa voix avait pris le ton de celui qu'elle appelait 'stupide-petite-fille'. Elle avait été surnommée ainsi chaque fois que son intérêt pour un nouveau sujet lui avait valu la colère du professeur Rogue.

Caleb lui offrit un petit sourire. «Et oui.»

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit son verre à nouveau. «Je suppose que vous ne pouvez rien me dire à ce sujet.»

«_Au Contraire _(en français dans le texte original), depuis que ma section a été fermée, en fait, je le peux.»

«Vraiment? Alors dites-moi! Qu'avez-vous fait là-bas? Et pourquoi a-t-il fermé?»

Il la regarda longuement, ses yeux bruns dansant d'une joie à peine dissimulée. «Je travaillais dans le domaine de la recherche chronologique. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'écoliers envahissent les lieux et détruisent tout notre équipement.»

Hermione s'étrangla avec sa gorgée et rougit furieusement. Elle prit la serviette qu'il tendit avec un rire, et s'essuya les yeux ainsi que la table.

«Je suis désolée,» dit-elle doucement. «J'étais l'un de ces étudiants.»

Il rit de nouveau. «Je sais. Ce n'était guère un mystère.» Il se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur la table, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Sa frange tomba dans ses yeux. «Ne vous inquiétez pas, Granger. Ce travail me rendait malade de toute façon. On pourrait même dire que vous m'en avez libéré.» Il leva son verre et but une gorgée. «Une fois libre, c'était impossible de me faire retourner derrière un bureau à nouveau.»

Elle soupira de soulagement et sourit. Elle se sentit mieux sachant qu'il était sur le terrain parce qu'il y était heureux. Il y avait quelque chose de bien trop sauvage en Caleb pour l'imaginer derrière un bureau.

Quand elle réalisa où ses pensées la menaient, elle poussa son verre plus loin pour la dernière fois. Il était temps de prendre congé.

«Déjà fini?» demanda-t-il. «Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous offrir un verre.» L'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

«Il faut vraiment que j'y aille», dit-elle en se levant alors qu'il s'écartait pour la laisser sortir du box. «J'ai juste le temps de rentrer au Bureau et de terminer un de vos inutiles rapports.» Elle se leva de toute sa hauteur, ce qui ne lui permit pas de dépasser son épaule.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura. «Vous n'êtes faites pour aucun travail de bureau, Granger. Vous êtes stupéfiante.»

Elle sentit les réactions contradictoires instantanément. Sa colonne vertébrale se raidit tandis que ses jambes se ramollirent. «M. Lloyt,» siffla-t-elle. «Vous allez trop loin.» Elle leva le nez en l'air et lui tourna le dos.

Tandis qu'elle saluait les autres et leur souhaitait une bonne soirée, elle l'entendit rire tranquillement derrière elle.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione était assise avec ses pieds posés sur la table basse et enfournait une pleine bouchée de nouilles. C'était Vendredi Soir, et cela signifiait dîner au square Grimmaurd avec Harry et Ron. C'était au tour de Ron de faire le dîner, ce qui signifiait Nouilles Instantanées.

«C'est _vraiment_ étrange, comme l'a fait remarquer Alonso, mais je pense que ce qu'a dit Caleb est plus sensé. Il n'y a rien à propos de notre travail qui pourrait indiquer qu'il s'agit d'autre chose que de malchance.»

«Qui est Caleb?» demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

«Un de mes agents de terrain,» répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

«Je ne sais pas,» dit Harry avec un vague mouvement de sa fourchette. «A première vue, ça me semble suspect. Je veux dire, sur dix-sept employés trois sont morts en huit mois. En regardant cela du point de vue d'un Auror, ça me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.»

«Tout te fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête,» répondit Ron.

Harry agita sa fourchette sous le nez de Ron. «Parce que toi, tu trouves normal qu'un gars meurt d'une crise cardiaque dans son sommeil alors qu'il n'a pas trente ans, qu'un autre tombe de son balai dans le cadre de son travail, et qu'un troisième transplane jusque chez lui après une nuit au pub et se Désartibule la tête. Qu'est-ce qui _ne_ te semble pas suspect dans tout ça?»

Hermione cligna des yeux. «Eh bien, dit comme ça ...»

Ron secoua la tête. «N'importe quoi. Quel intérêt y aurait-il à tuer les mecs qui prennent des mesures sur les impulsions magiques le long des lignes telluriques? Je veux dire, qui s'en soucie?»

Elle tourna sa tête vers Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Ça avait l'air de l'ennuyer de voir son raisonnement confondu par la logique. «Eh bien, le plus souvent le motif est un profit personnel. L'argent, le pouvoir ...»

«Comment veux-tu tirer profit d'un phénomène naturel?» demanda Ron. «Est-il possible de manipuler ou de modifier le réseau de l'énergie magique?»

Hermione secoua la tête. «Non. Ce serait comme essayer de contrôler l'air ambiant. L'énergie longe les lignes telluriques, mais le résidu magique est partout. On peut canaliser cette énergie pour notre usage personnel, mais on ne peut pas l'endiguer comme un fleuve, ou la diriger dans une autre zone. Seulement l'exploiter.»

Harry s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé. «Eh bien, je dis toujours que c'est suspect.»

«Nous sommes des Aurors,» dit Ron. «Tout paraît suspect. Le seul moyen de ne pas finir comme Maugrey c'est de savoir quand laisser couler. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans un doute raisonnable.» Il se tourna vers Hermione «Si tu nous trouves quelque chose qui ressemble, même vaguement, à une preuve d'agissement répréhensifs, je laisserais Harry agir.» Il se retourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard sévère. «Jusque-là, nous avons trois autres cas à traiter. En attendant, arrête de te prendre la tête.»

Hermione sourit à la façon dont Harry se renfrogna dans le divan et se mit à bouder. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

.

ooOOoo

.

Après un week-end passé à retourner la question dans tous les sens, Hermione retourna au bureau le lundi et farfouilla dans les dossiers des employés Fawkler Sparrow, Emerson Thackeray, et Rigley Pepperton.

.

ooOOoo

.

_Aurette_ : C'est parti mon kiki ...

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, voilà, le décor est planté ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je m'embarque pour une longue fic, cette fois (plus longue que 'What E'er') donc n'oubliez pas les encouragements, hein =) Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

.

Note d'Aë : Mwahahahaha ! Un bon cliffie dès la fin du premier chapitre ^^

Mais y a pas encore Severus.

J'adorerais que ce Caleb soit Sev.

Sev4 : Bah non, pas de cliff… la faute à Sevy4 qui a traduit la dernière phrase comme une clenche…. Bref, j'y ai remédié ^^

Ahaaa, mais Sev arrive très vite !

.

Note de Socks : Bon on va avoir droit à une enquête policière à ce que je vois !

Bien j'ai mordu à l'hameçon, donc maintenant j'attends la suite :D

Sev4 : Merci ma p'tite Socks ! ^^

.

Les p'tites notes rigolotes **d'Aë** et Socks :

.

Je vous remercierais de bien vouloir garder votre libido sous contrôle.» **hihihi**

«_Au Contraire _(en fr ds le texte), depuis que ma section a été fermée, en fait, je le peux.» _(Département des Mystères, fermé ? Ben ça alors !)_ Sev4 : l'explication est toute simple ^^

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'écoliers envahissent les lieux et détruisent tout notre équipement.» _(Tiens, je me demande bien qui :p)_

«Déjà fini?» demanda-t-il. «Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous offrir un verre.» L'espoir brilla dans ses yeux. **Ah, les dragueries entre collègues…**

C'était au tour de Ron de faire le dîner, ce qui signifiait Nouilles Instantanées. _(C'est bien un mec lui ^^)_**XD avec la maman qu'il a il n'a pas appris à faire mieux ?**

En regardant cela du point de vue d'un Auror, ça me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.» _(Ah ben on est deux !)_

Qu'est-ce qui _ne_ te sembles pas suspect dans tout ça?» Je suis d'accord avec Harry**. Une crise cardiaque à 30 ans ? Alors qu'un sorcier peut vivre jusqu'à deux cent ?**


	2. Chapitre Deux

Bonjour à tous !

Et hop, c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ^^

*Yeux de chat Potté* et n'oubliez pas une tite review d'encouragement, hein, c'est toujours plus qu'apprécié, vous savez ? Et ça motive un max! ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

.

**Nekozuni :** Hello ! Merci ! Aaaah, ne te tracasse pas, il arrive plus vite que très vite ;-)

**Zeugma : **Salut ! J'espère qu'Hermione ne sera pas la seule à apprécier son 'menu' ^^ En tout cas, merci d'être là et à bientôt !

**Bibimauri : **Merci, merci ! Et je confirme j'en croquerais bien un bout aussi … XD

**Kallie : **C'est moi qui te remercie ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

.

**Chapitre Deux.**

.

Hermione tordait tellement la sangle de son sac entre ses doigts que celle-ci était prête à casser. Finalement elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang et prit une profonde inspiration. Avec un dernier regard vers le ciel, en espérant que quelqu'un là-haut saurait l'empêcher de faire l'idiote, elle prit le chemin menant à la porte de la maison couverte de lierre et frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit après un long silence, et un beau jeune homme âgé d'à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle, la regarda un peu confus. «Oui?»

«M. Djule?»

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement et le visage à la peau sombre passa de la confusion à la suspicion. «Lui-même».

«Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi, mais je suis Hermione Granger. J'ai été nommée Responsable en Chef de la Section de Rigley quelques semaines avant sa mort.»

L'expression de l'homme parut plus lasse encore. «Je me souviens de vous. Je vous ai rencontrée à l'enterrement. Que voulez-vous?»

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. «Je sais que cela doit sembler terriblement impoli, mais je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'étais nouvelle à la section quand il est mort, et, en fait, je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur lui.»

Les yeux d'Andrew Djule s'élargirent, et elle aperçut ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une étincelle d'espoir. Il ouvrit la porte toute grande. «Thé?»

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione jeta un œil sur toutes les photos disposées çà et là dans de la confortable salle de séjour. Le couple énergique avait apparemment passé beaucoup de temps à voyager. Quand elle entendit son hôte revenir avec le plateau de thé, elle se détourna aussitôt d'une photo des deux hommes saluant un groupe d'amis avant de sauter ensemble d'une falaise.

«Etait-ce dans la Méditerranée?»

«Sicile», répondit le jeune homme. «Nos dernières vacances ensemble.»

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. «M. Djule, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai dû avoir l'air si maladroite à l'enterrement quand je vous ai rencontré. Je venais à peine de rejoindre le bureau de Rigley et j'étais complètement dépassée lorsque nous avons été frappés par sa perte tragique.»

Il s'assit en face d'elle sur une élégante chaise. «Appelez-moi Andrew. Rig pensait que vous n'étiez pas vraiment dans votre élément, mais il disait aussi que vous finiriez par vous faire beaucoup apprécier.» Il versa le thé, et elle prit un moment pour ajouter un peu de sucre.

«Parlez-moi de lui», dit-elle.

Andrew la regarda longuement et éluda complètement ce qu'elle venait de dire. «Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?»

Hermione essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point la question qu'il venait de lui poser la soulagea, mais elle sut qu'elle avait échoué quand il hocha la tête et se rassit.

«Nous avons subi la perte d'un autre membre de notre équipe», dit-elle à la place.

«Qui?» demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

«Fawkler Sparrow.»

«Non! Oh, c'était un amour! Comment Maire tient-elle le coup?»

«Pas bien, je le crains.»

Andrew se pencha en avant, son visage reflétant une émotion qu'Hermione ne put identifier.

«Comment? Comment est-il mort?»

«Un Transplanage malheureux.»

Andrew se rassit, hocha la tête en croisant les jambes et se pencha pour prendre sa tasse de thé. «Des conneries», dit-il, juste avant de prendre une gorgée.

Ce fut à son tour de se pencher en avant. «Pourquoi dites-vous cela?»

«Vous savez pourquoi, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici,» dit-il avec assurance.

Elle fut abasourdie par sa réponse. Elle avait passé au peigne fin les dossiers des trois hommes durant toute la semaine et n'avait rien trouvé qui les rattachaient les uns aux autres à l'exception du travail. Elle n'avait _rien_, mais un sentiment tenace et les tripes d'Harry lui disaient le contraire. Hormis les pensées frauduleuses que Voldemort avait mises dans sa tête, les tripes d'Harry ne l'avaient jamais trompé excepté sur le professeur Rogue.

«Je n'ai aucune preuve,» murmura-t-elle, craignant irrationnellement que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre.

«Vous voulez dire rien _d'__autre_ que le check-up annuel de Rig?» répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi faible. Il se pencha de nouveau. «Son dernier datait d'à peine six mois avant sa mort. Il n'avait aucun problème de cœur à ce moment-là. Regardez autour de vous, Miss Granger.» Il fit un geste de la main vers les photos des deux hommes faisant la course sur des balais lors d'un meeting, escaladant des montagnes, traquant la Manticore. «C'était un homme actif avec un travail physiquement exigeant. Il avait vingt-neuf ans. Si son cœur avait été affaiblit au point que cela se passe dans son sommeil, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait été assez faible pour que cela ne passe pas inaperçu lors d'un examen médical. Ils n'ont rien vu. Il était à 100% de ses capacités, mais l'examen post-mortem a montré qu'il présentait des dommages tissulaires importants.»

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent. «Les dommages cardiaques pourraient avoir été causés par la Magie Noire. Qu'ont-ils dit lorsque vous les avez interrogés sur leurs conclusions?»

«Rien. J'ai été traité comme un conjoint en deuil, désespéré face à la vérité, on m'a gentiment dit de reprendre le cours ma vie.»

Le visage d'Hermione se renfrogna. «Vraiment? A quel auror avez-vous parlé?»

Andrew soupira et s'effondra sur sa chaise. «Aucun d'entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas agir si je ne pouvais pas convaincre le coroner, donc je n'ai pas pris la peine d'aller les voir.»

Hermione posa sa tasse de thé. «Parlez-moi de la nuit de sa mort. Avait semblé étrange? Se plaignait-il de quelque chose?»

Les yeux d'Andrew se remplirent de larmes. «Je n'étais pas là quand il est mort. Ma nièce fêtait ses neuf mois de grossesse ce jour-là, et une grande fête de famille avait été organisée. Pendant la soirée, Rig m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et est parti tôt. Je suis resté tard sur l'insistance de mes frères, et quand je suis rentré ... il était déjà parti. Il était à peu près deux heures du matin.»

Andrew s'essuya les yeux et Hermione baissa les siens sur ses mains attendant qu'il se ressaisisse.

«Quant à paraître étrange, oui. Certainement. Il s'était mis à agir bizarrement près de trois semaines avant sa mort. Il avait toujours aimé son travail, sillonner les lignes telluriques avec son balai tout en jonglant avec son équipement. Il me parlait toujours des animaux qu'il avait vus ou des plantes qu'il avait prises pour en faire des boutures. Il aimait me parler des gens avec lesquels il avait papoté, ou des Moldus qui avaient failli le voir.» - Une pause, puis il continua – «Un matin, il est parti tôt pour diriger le site de Thornborough. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un rapport signalant un rot la veille, et il était sorti le vérifier. Quand il rentra à la maison ce soir-là, je lui ai demandé si ça s'était bien passé.» Le regard d'Andrew se perdit dans le vague, ses yeux cherchèrent son amour perdu à travers la pièce. «Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont je parlais. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était même pas à Thornborough ce jour-là. Il s'est énervé quand j'ai insisté. Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, il ne m'a plus jamais parlé de son travail si ce n'est des potins concernant le bureau. Vous savez, les changements après que vous ayez pris le relai, et le fait qu'il trouvait bizarre que Philips décide subitement de prendre sa retraite.»

Hermione sentit une vague de froid la submerger, la faisant frissonner. «Et pour Emerson Thackeray? A-t-il jamais pensé que sa chute en balai était étrange?»

«Non. En fait, moi _non plus_, jusqu'à la mort de Rig. Je veux dire, ils volent si vite, et ils ont tout ce matériel à gérer en même temps ...» Andrew leva une main et désigna l'une des photos. Elle représentait Rigley, Andrew et un troisième homme célébrant une victoire lors d'un meeting de balais. «C'est Emerson là, avec les cheveux noirs. C'était une course de bienfaisance organisée par le Ministère.» Il regarda Hermione. «Em avait gagné ce jour-là. Il gagnait toujours. _Chaque année_.»

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione referma la porte après qu'Harry et Ron se soient glissés dans la petite salle de conférence. Quand ils furent assis, elle abattit les deux dossiers sur la table devant eux.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda Ron, se saisissant d'un dossier et se plongeant dedans.

«Preuves tangibles,» dit-elle tranquillement. «Celui-ci,» dit-elle en tapotant un des deux dossiers, «c'est le check-up annuel de Rigley Pepperton. Et celui-là,» elle tapota l'autre dossier, «c'est l'autopsie effectuée après sa mort six mois plus tard.» Elle tira une chaise en face d'eux et s'assit, croisant ses mains sur la table. «On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une autre personne. Ça montre un vaste délabrement interne, compatible avec le diagnostic d'un Syndrome de Rocade.»

«Je le savais!» Harry afficha un bref sourire qu'il effaça presque immédiatement de son visage. «Alors maintenant, la question est, qui serait capable d'avoir lancé un _Imperium_ à l'un de vos agents de terrain suffisamment longtemps pour le forcer à se faire du mal et surtout _pourquoi _?»

«Et,» ajouta Ron d'un air grave, «pourquoi le -» il jeta un œil dans le dossier qu'il tenait «- Guérisseur Trang ne s'en est pas rendu compte et n'a pas diligenté une enquête?»

«C'est ce que je veux que vous découvriez,» dit-elle d'une voix tendue. «Il faut que vous alliez parler à cet homme.» Elle poussa un bout de papier sur la table. «Andrew Djule a été le compagnon de Rigley Pepperton pendant dix ans. Il a plus de réponses que je le pensais. En outre, vous devez retrouver mon prédécesseur, Urban Philips. Je soupçonne que sa retraite anticipée n'est pas de sa propre initiative. Vous feriez mieux de discuter avec lui en personne. Et puis il y a Alonso. Il pourrait faire mon travail les yeux bandés, et il l'a refusé. Quoi qu'il se passe, cela semble bien arranger quelqu'un d'avoir un Responsable de Section complètement paumé au poste qui lui a été confié.»

«Eh bien, c'est raté. Ils auraient dû savoir que tu finirais par retomber sur tes pieds.»

«Merci, Ron. Mais je dois admettre que j'ai laissé d'autres personnes _traiter_ les rapports pendant que je trouvais mes marques.»

«Qui?» demanda Harry.

«Eh bien, Alonso, pour commencer, et notre assistante administrative, Alsea Partridge.» Elle soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. «Mon instinct me dit qu'ils sont tous les deux dignes de confiance, pour autant que cela signifie quelque chose.»

«Nous allons prendre cela en considération,» dit Harry. «Nous irons parler à ce monsieur Djule ainsi qu'à M. Philips.»

«Bien,» dit-elle. «Faites tout ce que vous pouvez, Harry. Quelqu'un tue mes agents de terrain, et je veux savoir qui.»

«Nous le ferons. Tu verras. Nous ferons toute la lumière sur cette affaire.»

«Ce ne sera pas facile.» Ron secoua la tête alors qu'il s'installait pour la longue lecture du dossier qu'il tenait. «Nous n'avons pas encore de motif.»

Hermione se pencha vers eux. «Tachez de découvrir qui a fait cela, et de mon côté je tenterai de dénicher la raison.»

«Non,» la coupa Harry. «Tu dois te tenir à carreau à présent.» Elle voulut commencer à protester, mais il leva la main. «Hermione, trois personnes sont déjà mortes, et il t'a fallu un bout de temps avant de t'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait. Qui que ce soit, ils sont discrets. Si tu commences à remuer ciel et terre tu risques de te faire remarquer et par la même occasion de devenir une cible. J'ai besoin que tu nous laisses nous en charger. Je te le promets, nous te tiendrons au courant de tout. Même si pour trouver une piste nous devons retourner toutes les archives, nous le ferons. D'accord?»

Hermione plissa les yeux.

«Ne râle pas,» dit sèchement Ron. «Il a raison, et tu le sais.»

Elle renifla puis soupira bruyamment et s'éloigna de la table. «Très bien,» dit-elle sèchement en se mettant debout. «Je me ferai discrète, ok?»

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, mais elle roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione sortit un autre classeur de l'armoire et l'ajouta à la pile. Elle attrapa les trois classeurs qu'elle avait rassemblés et partit à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait les lire. Elle longea une autre rangée de classeurs et s'arrêta net dans son élan.

«Professeur Rogue! Quelle surprise. Que faites-vous ici?» Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le gala que le Ministère avait organisé pour célébrer la réouverture de Poudlard trois ans auparavant.

L'homme assis à la table de lecture leva les yeux du parchemin, et son visage afficha un air glacial accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. «J'essaye de lire.»

Elle laissa tomber ses énormes classeurs sur la table en face de lui et tira une chaise. «Mais n'avez-vous pas des cours à donner?»

«On est mardi, Miss Granger. J'ai une période libre entre midi et quatorze heures. Je suis toujours ici à faire de la recherche à cette heure.»

Hermione se mit à trier la pile de rapports mensuels par date. «Que faites-vous comme recherches?» demanda-t-elle poliment.

«Régulation des Potions.»

«Oh? Vous enseignez à nouveau les potions? J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez repris les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.»

Il soupira et fit un petit sourire en coin. «_J'enseigne_ _bien _la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, on ne peut guère s'essayer aux Arts Sombres durant son temps libre, n'est-ce pas? D'où mon intérêt persistant pour les Potions. A présent, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient?»

Elle pinça les lèvres. «Je voulais juste entretenir une conversation amicale,» murmura-t-elle.

«N'en faites rien.»

«Très bien.»

Elle ouvrit le premier classeur et en sortit, au hasard, un rapport vieux de quarante ans, et commença à le passer au peigne fin espérant se faire une idée des fluctuations du réseau de magie lors d'une année normale avant d'aller à la recherche d'anomalies.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'exploiter la puissance des lignes telluriques, mais Andrew avait mentionné un rot à Thornborough. Un rot était ce qu'ils appelaient une panne soudaine du flux magique. La population magique se situant dans la zone d'un rot subissait une perte de magie pour un temps limité. Personne ne savait ce qui les causait, et il y avait des théories contradictoires quant à combien fois elles s'étaient produites. C'était un peu comme la vielle question de 'l'arbre qui tombe dans la forêt'. Si le flux de magie tombait en panne à un moment où il n'y avait personne pour le remarquer, comment pourrait-on le prendre en compte dans les statistiques? Vingt minutes et dix rapports plus tard, elle avait une moyenne très approximative sur laquelle travailler. Des rots étaient signalés 4,06 fois par an, en moyenne.

Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour voir que seulement trois rots avaient été signalés ces deux dernières années réunies.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le rapport datant du mois précédant la mort de Ridgey Pepperton. «_Detego_. Aucun changement. «_Ostendo_.» Toujours rien. «_Aperio_.» Elle s'assit et soupira.

«Granger, que diable faites-vous?»

Elle leva les yeux vers lui à travers l'enchevêtrement de ses boucles pour constater qu'il la dévisageait comme s'il l'avait surprise en train de se curer le nez. «J'ai des raisons de croire que ce rapport a été falsifié,» dit-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. «Vous avez enfin mis le doigt sur une conspiration, Granger?» dit-il d'une voix traînante. «Vous êtes ici depuis trois ans, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps? Je suppose vous avez déjà appelé à la rescousse les Stupides Tweedledee et Tweedledum.»

La culpabilité la fit rougir violemment.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue brillèrent de joie. «Pathétique».

Elle plissa des yeux sur lui. «Oh, fermez-la, Rogue. Je ne suis plus une de vos élèves, et je me fous complètement de ce que vous pensez de moi ou de mes amis. Vous avez arrêté de me faire peur quand je vous ai rendu visite à Ste Mangouste. Votre air menaçant s'est évaporé au moment précis où vous m'avez mis une claque sur les fesses en m'appelant Gertie, et en me disant que j'avais de beaux nichons.»

Elle sourit diaboliquement à la vue de son visage pâlissant à toute vitesse. «_Vous mentez!_» siffla-t-il.

«Vous aimeriez bien que je mente.» Il avait l'air proche de la crise d'apoplexie, c'est pourquoi elle eut pitié de lui. «Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Vous étiez dans le brouillard à cause des médicaments et de la douleur, mais, non, je n'ai pas raconté d'histoire.» Elle rit en ajoutant: «Je ne suis jamais retournée vous rendre visite après ça.»

Il fonça les sourcils, mais elle retourna à son travail, se sentant plus qu'un peu satisfaite. Elle essaya encore les deux autres sorts qui lui vinrent à l'esprit et laissa tomber. Soit les documents n'avaient pas été modifiés, soit elle n'avait pas utilisé les bons sorts.

Le parchemin jaillit de sa main lorsque Rogue le poignarda de sa baguette et l'immobilisa sur la table. «_Primum_ _Revertatur_,» siffla-t-il.

Une fumée blanche s'échappa du parchemin et l'encre commença à se réorganiser.

«Merci,» dit-elle distraitement, lisant déjà le rapport. Elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et attrapa la pile de rapports, les étalant sur la table. «Prenez ceux-ci, et je vais prendre les autres.» Elle commença à piocher dans les rapports mensuels des deux dernières années et répéta le sort. Elle sentait ses yeux la brûler depuis un long moment lorsqu'il se décida à contrecœur de l'aider. Au bout de quelques instants, elle lisait les derniers rapports tandis que Rogue l'observait dans l'expectative.

Elle se rassit complétement sous le choc. Il y avait eu _dix_ rots l'année précédente, et sept jusqu'à présent cette année. On était seulement à la fin du mois de mai.

«Eh bien,» dit-il sèchement. «Dans quoi m'avez-vous entrainé?» Il ramassa l'un des rapports et commença à le parcourir. «McGonagall m'avait dit que vous étiez une véritable lèche-bottes au Bureau du Budget. Qu'avez-vous trouvé? Des détournements?»

Elle commença à empiler les rapports. «J'étais lèche-bottes au Département du Travail et des Pensions, qui fait partie du Bureau du Budget. Toutefois, j'ai été nommée Responsable en Chef de la Section du Département de Mesure et Evaluation de la Magie, il y a quelques mois. Nous faisons partie du Bureau International de Statistique et Analyse, qui est supervisé par le Bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale.»

Rogue recula. «Vous êtes déjà à la tête d'une Section? Quel âge avez-vous, vingt ans?»

«J'aurai vingt-trois ans cette année, et n'allez pas trop vite pour changer l'opinion que vous avez de moi ...» Elle retira ses cheveux de son visage. «J'ai été assez bête pour croire qu'ils me pensaient réellement à la hauteur, mais il semblerait qu'ils voulaient en fait quelqu'un de naïf et de qui ils pouvaient facilement détourner l'attention.»

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. «Qui est 'ils'?»

Elle se pencha et baissa la voix. «Je ne sais pas. Néanmoins, qui que soit 'ils', ils ont déjà tué trois de mes agents de terrain. Oui, Professeur, j'ai mis le doigt sur une sacrée conspiration, et, oui, j'y ai mêlé les deux Aurors en lesquels j'ai le plus confiance.»

Il haussa les sourcils. «Et vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour me le dire?»

Elle souleva la pile de rapports, séparant ceux des deux dernières années, et se leva. «Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes _vous_.» Elle arrêta là leur conversation quand elle entendit un bruit de pas qui s'approchaient. Le visage du sorcier refléta la confusion la plus totale, et elle sourit en se détournant, les bras chargés de dossiers.

Elle entra en collision avec un homme très costaud en uniforme d'Auror et rebondit contre lui, éparpillant ses parchemins partout.

«Je suis vraiment désolé! » s'écria-t-il en attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

«Merde!» cria-t-elle en voyant quarante ans de rapports répandus sur le sol.

«Laissez-moi vous aider!» Il s'accroupit avec elle, et ils commencèrent à rassembler les parchemins en une pile. «C'était terriblement maladroit de ma part. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.»

«Pas du tout, c'était ma faute.» Elle prit une pile de parchemin de ses mains et l'ajouta à sa propre pile. «Je vous remercie, Monsieur ...»

«Urquhart. Quint Urquhart. Et vous êtes Hermione Granger.»

Elle grimaça.

«Je vous ai déjà vu rendre visite à Harry et Ron» Elle pinça les lèvres et lui lança un long regard. «D'accord,» admit-il, «je vous connais aussi par les journaux.» Il lui fit un sourire, montrant sa très parfaitement régulière et extrêmement blanche dentition. «Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi. J'ai été diplômé quatre ans avant vous.»

Ils finirent par ramasser le dernier rapport et se levèrent. Il ôta ses boucles blond foncé de ses yeux. «Je suis vraiment désolé», répéta-t-il en lui tendant les rapports qu'il tenait.

«Tout va bien,» dit-elle. «Vraiment.»

«Peut-être que vous me laisseriez faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner? Que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner demain?»

Hermione cligna des yeux à toute vitesse. «Euh ... je ne sais pas -»

«Peut-être juste un café?» Ses yeux gris fixèrent les siens et l'espoir enfantin qu'elle y lu la fit céder.

«Un café, se serait parfait, mais il devra attendre la semaine prochaine, je suis très occupée cette semaine.»

Il sourit de nouveau. «C'est un rancard, alors. Maintenant, il faut absolument que j'apporte ces rapports à Keitch avant qu'il n'utilise mes tripes comme fixe-chaussette. Je vous vois bientôt?»

«J'en suis sûre,» dit-elle en s'éloignant des meubles d'archivage destinés à l'EMV. (NdT : Estimation du Maximum de Vraisemblance : méthode statistique courante utilisée pour inférer les paramètres de la distribution de probabilité d'un échantillon donné)

Elle soupira et retourna vers la table où Rogue était toujours assis. Elle laissa tomber les rapports sur la table et commença à les trier par année.

«Vous n'allez quand même pas gober ça?»

Elle le regarda. «De quoi parlez-vous ?»

«Urquhart. Il cherchait juste à vous reluquer quand il vous a bousculée.»

«Ah bon?»

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses notes.

«Alors, quelle est cette potion pour laquelle vous faites des recherches?» dit-elle.

«Le Fluide de Pensine,» répondit-il.

«Oh? Que comptez-vous faire de celui-ci?»

« Tenter d'améliorer la sensation tactile,» répondit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. «Pourquoi?»

Il soupira et la regarda avec une expression peinée. «Pourquoi _pas_?»

Elle cligna des yeux, puis lui fit un petit sourire. «En effet.»

Elle finit de réorganiser ses papiers et souhaita au professeur Rogue une bonne journée. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour ranger les dossiers dont elle n'avait pas besoin là d'où ils venaient, mais très vite, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de lecture avec ses rapports des deux dernières années rectifiés sous le bras. Elle avait pris la précaution de les remplacer par des copies afin que personne ne remarque qu'ils étaient manquants.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, et Caleb apparut nonchalamment. Caleb était _toujours_ nonchalant. «Vous voilà,» dit-il quand il la vit. «Qu'avez-vous là ?»

«Rapports budgétaires ministériels,» mentit-elle. «Je suis un crack en budgets. Vous me cherchiez?»

Sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire légèrement plus marqué à droite. «Depuis des années.»

Elle renifla et releva le menton. «Arrêtez-ça, M. Lloyt. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?»

Il lui fit un sourire un peu désolé. «J'ai reçu une note de service indiquant que nous devions directement vous remettre nos rapports. J'étais fatigué de vous attendre pour vous donner le mien. Alsea m'a dit que vous étiez ici.»

«Oh! Oh, oui! Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé.» Elle se surprit à s'excuser, et essaya néanmoins de rester professionnelle. «Mais vous auriez dû programmer cela avec Alonso.»

«Vous savez bien que je déteste les horaires.» Il recula, s'appuyant contre la porte, lui laissant à peine la place pour franchir celle-ci. Elle hésita.

«Vous _permettez_?» dit une voix irritée derrière elle. «Certains d'entre nous ont des choses à faire.»

Le visage de Caleb devint un masque indéchiffrable. «M. Rogue.»

Hermione regarda derrière elle et vit que l'expression de Rogue était tout aussi vide. «M. Lloyt.»

Caleb s'écarta de son chemin et Hermione se précipita par la porte sur les talons de Rogue.

«C'était très agréable de vous revoir, Professeur,» lui dit-elle. «J'espère vous revoir bientôt.»

Il la dévisagea, son regard glissa sur Caleb puis sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, avant de venir à nouveau se planter dans ses yeux. «Ça a été intéressant, Miss Granger.» Il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement ses robes tourbillonnant dans son sillage.

«Ne me dites pas que vous êtes amie avec lui?» demanda Caleb en la raccompagnant.

«Rogue? Nous étions juste en train de discuter. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques années.»

«Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trainer avec lui.»

«Pourquoi? C'est un héros.»

«Un héros?»

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Caleb. «Oui. C'est un _héros_.»

Caleb leva la main en signe de fausse reddition. «Je dois admettre qu'il était à l'origine de quelques bonnes actions pendant la guerre, mais je le connais. Les actes qu'il a commis _avant_ de changer de camp étaient plus en harmonie avec son caractère.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se remit à marcher. «Comment le savez-vous?»

«Je connais Rogue depuis des siècles. J'étais quelques années au-dessus de lui à l'école. Le temps ne change que très peu la nature d'un homme, Granger. Oubliez l'image de vedette que vous avez de lui. Il a toujours été un sombre et discret petit con, et ça n'a fait qu'empirer.»

«Je parie que vous pensez cela uniquement parce qu'il était à Serpentard.»

Caleb rit, un son riche et rauque qui fit à nouveau s'affoler les poils de ses bras, même si ce qu'il venait de dire l'ennuyait fortement. «Non. Je le pense parce qu'il était trop prompt à cavaler après Malefoy et ses acolytes. J'étais à Serpentard également, Granger. Vous n'avez pas remarqué notre Poignée de Main Secrète de Serpentard tout à l'heure?»

Hermione regarda vers l'endroit où Rogue avait disparu par une porte et secoua la tête.

.

ooOOoo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, on dirait qu'entre Caleb et Sev c'est pas vraiment le grand amour… Par contre Hermione à l'air de s'être trouvé un chevalier servant XD

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^

.

Note de Socks : Oh oooooh ! J'adore ce chapitre ! Le mystère se met tout doucement en place et l'intrigue… hé bien m'intrigue beaucoup !

J'ai hâte de revoir Rogue dans un prochain chapitre ! J'adore ses interventions !

Vivement le prochain chapitre !

Sev4 : Merciiii ^^

* * *

.

Place aux p'tites notes rigolotes de _Socks_ et **Aë** :

«Vous savez pourquoi, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici,» dit-il avec assurance. _(Il a pas tort)_

«Eh bien, c'est raté. Ils auraient dû savoir que tu finirais par retomber sur tes pieds.» _(N'est pas Hermione Granger qui veut !)_

L'homme assis à la table de lecture leva les yeux du parchemin, et son visage afficha un air glacial accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. «J'essaye de lire.» _(Toujours aussi aimable ^^)_

Je suppose vous avez déjà appelé à la rescousse les Stupides Tweedledee et Tweedledum.» _(Sympa comme surnom ^^)_

Votre air menaçant s'est évaporé au moment précis où vous m'avez mis une claque sur les fesses en m'appelant Gertie, et en me disant que j'avais de beaux nichons.» _(OMG si c'est vraiment arrivé ça a dû être mémorable ^^)_ **XD**

On était seulement à la fin du mois de mai_. (Ca sent pas bon…)_

Ils voulaient en fait quelqu'un de naïf et de qui ils pouvaient facilement détourner l'attention.» _(Peu flatteur en effet…)_

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. «Qui est 'ils'?» _(Si on le savait…) _Sev4 : Ben y aurait pas de fic XD

«Et vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour me le dire?» _(Quelle question !)_

Que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner demain?» _(Mdrr il va vite en besogne lui !)_

«Peut-être juste un café?» Ses yeux gris fixèrent les siens et l'espoir enfantin qu'elle y lu la fit céder.** Hehehehe**

(NdT : Estimation du Maximum de Vraisemblance : méthode statistique courante utilisée pour inférer les paramètres de la distribution de probabilité d'un échantillon donné)** Ouch. Je préférais lire 'EMV' sans comprendre XD **Sev4 : Ouais, hein? Ca fait un peu charabia ^^

«Urquhart. Il cherchait juste à vous reluquer quand il vous a bousculée.»** Youpie ! Une vie amoureuse ^^'**

«Ah bon?» **Snape est espion, il connaît le genre humain *_***

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses notes. **XD**

« Tenter d'améliorer la sensation tactile,» répondit-il.** Ça a l'air inutile. Tu vaux mieux, Severus.**

Sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire légèrement plus marqué à droite. «Depuis des années.» _(Il ne serait pas un peu lourd des fois ?)_ **Tsss**

Il lui fit un sourire un peu désolé. **Et pas très sincère…** Sev4 : connaissant l'apôtre, pas de doute ^^

«Vous _permettez_?» dit une voix irritée derrière elle. «Certains d'entre nous ont des choses à faire.» _(Pile au bon moment !)_

Hermione regarda derrière elle et vit que l'expression de Rogue était tout aussi vide. «M. Lloyt.»** Youpie ! Ils se connaissent et ne s'aiment pas XD**

Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trainer avec lui.» _(Non mais de quoi je me mêle !)_

«Je parie que vous pensez cela uniquement parce qu'il était à Serpentard.»** Euh. M'est avis que le type, là, le mauvais Lockhart, il sort pas de Gryffondor…**

J'étais à Serpentard également, Granger. **J'le savais !**


	3. Chapitre Trois

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ^^

Voici donc la suite…

**Zeugma** : Merci, merci ! Ce sont tes reviews qui sont des perles pour moi *o* Bon, je te laisse découvrir si le chevalier servant est celui auquel tu penses…. *hum* ^^

* * *

.

**Chapitre Trois.**

.

.

Hermione poussa la porte du Square Grimmaurd et appela les garçons. Quand elle entendit Ron lui répondre de la salle de séjour, elle accrocha son manteau au porte-manteau et le rejoignit. On était à nouveau un vendredi soir, et cette fois c'était au tour d'Hermione de faire la cuisine. A tous les coups, cela signifiait curry à emporter.

«Bon Dieu, j'ai une faim de loup», déclara Ron, en étalant les assiettes sur la table basse.

«Moi aussi,» répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tête en même temps qu'elle plaçait le sac de nourriture sur la table. Elle se retourna et offrit une rapide étreinte à Harry.

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a là?»

Harry jeta quelques couverts sur la table et commença à déchirer le sac. «On a toujours que dalle. C'est pas avec ça qu'on ira quelque part.»

Elle soupira et s'effondra sur le canapé. «Harry, ça ne fait que deux semaines!»

«Laisse tomber», déclara Ron. «Nous savons le temps que ça fait, mais c'est comme courir après des chimères. Où que nous regardions, nous sommes face à un mur. Ok, Philips montrait les signes qui prouvent qu'il a été sous Imperium, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de qui lui a fait ça. Maintenant, c'est un misérable légume qui vit dans le Devon. Alonso Bahari et son épouse planifient activement leur déménagement pour l'Inde depuis maintenant trois ans. La raison pour laquelle il a refusé le poste s'avère donc fondée. Cette Alsea est aussi propre qu'un sou neuf, comme tout le monde dans votre département.»

«Même Caleb?»

«Il est en règle aussi,» dit Harry.

«Ah, tant mieux.» Elle prit l'assiette qu'Harry lui tendit. «J'ai douté de lui un moment. J'aurais juré que Rogue me mettait en garde contre lui quand ils se sont rencontré.»

«Non.» dit Ron. «C'est juste un type banal d'après ce que nous pouvons en dire.»

Hermione renifla. «Il n'y a rien de banal chez Caleb.»

Ron leva les yeux en enfournant une énorme bouchée. «Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Il est si _vieux_!»

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le poulet tikka à demi-mâché. «Je ne peux pas être sérieuse parce qu'il travaille pour moi. L'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est un sacré bel homme.»

«Mais que fais-tu de Quint?»

Elle plissa les yeux. «Comment connais-tu Quint?»

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

«Difficile de ne pas connaître Quint,» dit Harry. «Il est venu nous demander conseil après avoir renversé son café sur toi lundi.»

Hermione roula des yeux. «Ce type est un vrai danger.»

«Il craque pour toi,» dit Ron. «Tu le rends nerveux, c'est tout.»

«Quel genre de conseils lui avez-vous donné?»

«Je lui ai dit de se mettre à la lecture,» dit Ron.

«Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire tant d'efforts,» dit Harry.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Elle prit son verre de vin et bu une grande gorgée. «Je vous remercie tous les deux, mais je ne sais pas si il y a un espoir pour ce pauvre Quint. Il est si ... sérieux.»

Elle ramassa sa fourchette et l'agita dans sa nourriture. «Maintenant, pour en revenir à mon enquête sur les meurtres ... Alonso et moi allons diriger une conférence en Birmanie la semaine prochaine dans le cadre de la Délégation Britannique. Je vais parler à mes homologues et voir s'ils ont eu vent de rapports signalant une augmentation de rots.»

«Beurk,» lâcha Ron. «Tu ne peux pas trouver un terme plus technique pour ça? Ça parait si grossier.»

«Dit l'homme qui parle la bouche pleine,» répondit-elle.

«Moi non plus je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie,» dit Harry, ignorant totalement ce dernier échange. «Mais la vérité, c'est que nous n'avons rien, et si tes agents de terrain se sont fait tuer pour que ces _événements_ passent inaperçus -»

«Voilà! C'est bien mieux! _Événements_.»

«- alors peut-être que porter l'info à la connaissance du public les poussera à commettre une erreur.»

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry. «J'ai besoin de le faire, Harry. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir à regarder ma glace à l'ennemi à chaque fois que l'un de mes employés vient dans mon bureau. Et je suis malade d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'un autre agent se fasse tuer avant que nous ne puissions mettre fin à tout ça. Si rendre publique l'information peut mettre un terme à ça, alors je dois le faire.» Elle prit une autre gorgée. «En dehors de cela, c'est aussi mon travail. Nous surveillons les lignes telluriques. Si elles commencent à agir bizarrement, nous avons des traités qui nous obligent à le signaler aux autres membres.»

«Eh bien, peut-être que vous avez votre réponse là,» dit Ron. «S'il y avait eu des _événements_ dans d'autres pays, ne vous en auraient-ils pas informé?»

Hermione secoua la tête. «Pas avant une conférence de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Elles servent à ça.»

Ron s'assit sur le canapé en attrapant son verre de vin et avala sa dernière bouchée. «Donc, qui que soient ceux qui sont derrière ça, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient garder le secret qu'un très court laps de temps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent accomplir?»

«Avoir une longueur d'avance?» dit Harry.

Ron hocha la tête. «Ça semble plausible.»

«Mais sur quoi?» laissa échapper Hermione avec frustration.

«Je ne sais pas,» dit Ron. «J'ai bien peur que c'est ce que tu vas devoir découvrir lors de la conférence.»

Harry posa sa fourchette. «Je me sentirais mieux s'il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire. Je pense que cela paraîtrait suspect si Ron ou moi venions ...»

Hermione pris ce ton de voix qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. « Tu _n'oserais_ pas ...»

.

ooOOoo

.

«Laissez ça! Je peux le porter!»

«C'est trop lourd! Laissez-moi le porter!»

Hermione lança un sortilège de lévitation sur son sac et plissa les yeux vers Quint Urquhart. Elle s'en empara et partit à la suite d'Alonso qui se faufilait déjà à travers le terminal de Portoloin de Rangoon. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer son garde du corps _de facto_ même si elle l'avait déjà dans le collimateur. Il était arrivé à l'Office des Portoloins comme un cheveu dans la soupe alors qu'elle et Alonso se réunissaient avec les autres délégués, souriant avec ses dents trop parfaites et réarrangeant sans cesse ses boucles blondes tombant sur son front. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait à donner quelques rapides explications pour expliquer sa présence, mais il avait montré un document signé par Kingsley Shacklebolt le nommant délégué d'enquête. Depuis il n'avait cessé de lui coller aux basques.

Elle _tuerait_ Harry dès son retour à la maison.

.

ooOOoo

.

«Regardez là-bas, c'est la délégation Chinoise. Madame Zhou a fait énormément de recherches sur les lignes et est très respectée.» Alonso fit un petit signe de la main vers un autre groupe qui entrait dans la salle. «Et là, ça doit être le contingent bulgare. Vous devez faire très attention à ce que vous dites à Chilikov, c'est un connard susceptible. Oh, l'un d'eux s'approche. Et il sourit. C'est incroyable.»

Elle tourna la tête à temps pour voir Viktor Krum émerger du groupe et se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour la rejoindre.

«Herrm-mi-nione!»

«Viktor! Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici!»

Il lui donna une tape amicale qui lui fit exhaler tout l'air de ses poumons. «J'ai vu ton nom sur le manifeste hierrr et j'en étais trrrès heureux. Chef de Section, hein? Tu as toujours été trrrès intelligente. Ne te l'ai-je pas toujours dis?»

Elle se renfrogna, son ego avait été sévèrement piqué au vif quand elle avait réalisé qu'on lui avait confié ce poste parce qu'elle n'était _pas_ qualifiée pour. Harry et Ron n'avaient fait aucun progrès de ce côté-là non plus. Personne ne savait qui avait proposé son nom, mais Kingsley n'avait pas mis cela en doute, supposant qu'elle était toujours l'enfant prodige qu'elle avait été à l'école.

«Que fais-tu ici?» dit-elle en esquivant le sujet de sa promotion précoce.

«Je suis Conseiller Junior pour Paisi, aux Jeux et Sports Magiques. Je n'ai pas lâché Chilikov parce qu'il est ton ... Quel est le mot? Ton égal?»

«Homologue?»

«Da. Je savais que si je le suivais, je pourrrais te trrrouver.»

Elle se mit à rire. «Et je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait.»

Il sourit. «Moi aussi. Cependant, je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai du trrravail, toi aussi sans doute. Je te vois ce soirrr au dîner, et nous discuterons, d'accorrrd? Et peut-être partager une autrrre danse?»

«Da», dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle lui offrit une autre rapide étreinte, et il se dirigea vers ses collègues.

Elle se tourna avec un sourire encore collés au visage et vit Quint qui regardait fixement le dos de Viktor. C'était un regard scrutateur plus que toute autre chose. Quand il la surprit en train de le regarder, il lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

.

ooOOoo

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione quitta la réunion de Bienvenue avec un mal de tête fulgurant. Il y avait quarante-trois pays à la conférence et il semblait que chacun d'eux avait pris une éternité pour dire combien ils étaient heureux d'être là. Sonorus et sortilèges de Traduction étaient une combinaison mortelle.

«Al,» elle tira sur la manche de son collègues pendant qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers le hall de leur hôtel à la suite du reste des représentants du Ministère Britannique. «Puis-je vous parler une minute?»

Il la regarda avec des yeux fatigués. «Seulement si vous parlez doucement,» dit-il avec un rire amusé.

«Promis,» répondit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au pub situé près de la réception et se trouvèrent un coin tranquille. Elle voulut évincer Quint d'un regard mais celui-ci s'était déjà arrêté à la porte.

Alonso regarda l'Auror puis la sorcière. «Hermione, que se passe-t-il?»

Elle attendit qu'ils aient commandé leurs boissons avant de mettre en place un _Assurdiato_.

«Al, vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre cela.» Il fit un signe de la main l'incitant à continuer. «J'ai des raisons de croire que Fawkler, Rigley et Emerson ont tous été assassinés pour dissimuler le fait qu'il y a eu une anormale augmentation du nombre de rots dans les lignes au cours des deux dernières années.»

Elle attendit que leur vin soit arrivé avant de tendre sa main pour étreindre la sienne. Il avait l'air choqué et avait viré au gris maladif.

«Non ... Oh, par tous les dieux. _Non_, ça ne peut pas être vrai.»

Hermione poussa son verre vers lui. «Je ne sais pas précisément où se situe la vérité. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que presque tous les rapports de ces deux dernières années ont été modifiés, et j'ai trois agents de terrain qui ont trouvé la mort sans aucune raison logique. Philips avait été placé sous Impérium quand il a pris sa retraite anticipée. Rigley était également sous Impérium depuis si longtemps que ça a détruit la plupart de ses organes internes. Si son cœur n'avait pas lâché, ça aurait été ses poumons. Maire Sparrow jure ses grands dieux qu'il était absolument impossible que Fawkler ait été trop ivre pour Transplaner jusqu'à chez eux. Quant à Emerson Thackeray, il a remporté plusieurs courses, pour qu'il tombe de son balai, il aurait fallu qu'il manipule bien plus d'indicateurs que ce qu'il le faisait d'habitude.» Elle grogna et secoua la tête. «Je sais que ma promotion dans le département était une tentative délibérée de mettre à la tête de la Section quelqu'un d'inapte. Et je sais surtout que je ne veux plus que mes employés soient blessés.»

Alonso but la moitié de son verre, essuyant méticuleusement sa moustache avec sa serviette. «Mais pourquoi?» dit-il, aux prises avec ses émotions. «Ça n'a aucun sens.»

Elle haussa les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête. «J'espérais peut-être vous pourriez m'aider à comprendre cela. Je n'ai pas obtenu le moindre indice.»

Il la fixa un instant, puis son regard fit le tour du pub pour enfin s'arrêter sur Quint, et il fit un signe du menton vers le jeune homme. «Alors, qui est-ce? Je pensais qu'il voulait simplement se montrer aimable envers vous, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr.»

«Il est aimable avec moi, mais ce n'est pas la raison de sa présence ici. C'est un Auror que Harry et Ron ont chargés de garder un œil sur moi.»

Alonso hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle. «Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être responsable?»

Elle secoua la tête. «Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait _truquer_ nos données. Il doit probablement s'agir de personnes proches de notre équipe si elles étaient en mesure de trafiquer nos rapports.»

Alonso lui lança un long regard. «Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas moi?»

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda son vin. «J'avais déjà fait ma petite enquête sur vous. Vous avez été raisonnablement lavé de tout soupçon. Si ça avait été vous, ça m'en aurait mis un coup.»

Il hocha la tête. «Vous avez bien fait. Mais je peux vous l'assurer, ce n'est pas moi. Malheureusement, je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est probablement quelqu'un de la Maison. Ça ne peut être que ça.» Il prit une autre gorgée de vin. «Le truc, c'est que je sois maudit si je suis capable de savoir qui. J'ai moi-même signé ces rapports. Je n'y ai rien vu de mal. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où un rot a été signalé.»

«Ils ont été signalés. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre l'information avait été filtrée bien avant que quiconque comprenant ce que cela signifiait ne puisse le remarquer. Les agents de terrain seraient les premières personnes à se demander pourquoi personne ne donne suite à leurs découvertes. Je soupçonne que ces trois agents ont commencé à se poser des questions à un moment donné et qu'on a dû les réduire au silence.» Elle croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha un peu plus. «Qu'est-ce que l'augmentation de rots signifie? Pourquoi quelqu'un essayerait de cacher cette information?»

Son regard se fit songeur. «Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire cela. Des fluctuations se produisent pour un certain nombre de raisons, mais je ne peux pas imaginer que l'une d'elles vaille la peine que l'on tue pour elle. Les pertes de puissance dans le flux sont généralement causées par quelque chose de banal. Les interruptions localisées peuvent être causées par un dragon qui couve ou par une activité sismique. Cependant, nous comprenons peu les rots. Malgré toutes nos recherches, nous ne savons pas pourquoi une portion dépourvue de pouvoir voyage le long de la ligne. Nous ne sommes pas capable de prévoir où ils vont apparaitre, mais une fois signalés, nous sommes _capable_ d'en suivre quelques-uns à la trace. Ils peuvent traverser plus de la moitié du globe avant de se dissiper. En fait, Philips -» Il leva les yeux qui jusque-là étaient fixés sur ses doigts tapotant la table. «Philips avait une fois lancé l'idée de créer un groupe de travail international pour les suivre et réaliser une étude plus approfondie. Il voulait déterminer s'il y avait une configuration.»

«Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait?»

Alonso lui lança un regard intense. «Il a soudainement perdu tout intérêt pour l'idée.»

«Quand?»

Alonso haussa les épaules. «Il y a un an? Peut-être plus. A cette époque, il a commencé à se plaindre de son emploi, mais seulement à moi.»

Hermione poussa un long soupir.

«Et vous n'avez aucune idée sur ce que pourraient signifier ces accroissements de rots? Hypothèses? Folklore? Contes de vieilles femmes?»

Il eut un bref et léger rire hystérique qui ébranla la sorcière. «Il y a beaucoup de contes de vieilles femmes. Certains disent que cela présage une éruption magique, créant comme une sorte de cavité magique. D'autres disent que cela signifie la naissance d'une nouvelle espèce, ou d'un nouvel artefact magique. D'autres disent aussi que c'est le signe de l'apparition d'une fracture temporelle, un endroit d'où il serait possible de voyager dans le temps – passé et futur. D'autres encore... eh bien, proposent un paquet de théories loufoques concernant la fin du monde.»

Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle touchait enfin au but. «Pourquoi ne _savons-nous pas_ ce que cela signifie? Je veux dire, il y a tant de phénomènes liés aux lignes qui ont été étudiés depuis des centaines d'années. Ça semble invraisemblable que quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un rot soit un mystère complet.»

Alonso haussa les épaules. «Peut-être parce que justement c'est tellement banal. Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi nous bâillons non plus, mais personne ne s'en soucie suffisamment pour faire l'effort ou perdre son temps en étudiant la question, car il y a tellement de choses plus importantes pour lesquelles dépenser notre énergie.» Il termina son vin et se pencha en avant pour attraper sa main. «Ceux qui sont derrière tout cela ont fait une erreur qui pourrait bien leur nuire.»

«Laquelle?»

«Ils vous ont sous-estimée.»

Elle rougit et lui fit un sourire, mais il lui serra la main plus fermement. «Ce n'était pas un compliment, jeune fille. C'était un avertissement. Quelqu'un qui a déjà tué trois fois pour couvrir ses événements n'hésitera pas à vous tuer si vous posez trop de questions.» Il hocha de la tête vers Quint. «Gardez cet homme près de vous. Laissez-moi poser les questions au dîner de ce soir. Vous, vous concentrez vos efforts sur la recherche de comportements suspects ou confus.»

Ses entrailles se tordirent. «_Cela_ ne sera pas difficile. Mais à qui allez-vous poser des questions?»

Il se rassit, la lâchant. «Zhou pour commencer. Elle en sait plus sur des lignes telluriques que n'importe qui. Ensuite, il y a Abraão du Brésil. Il pourrait avoir quelques choses à dire sur le sujet. Je vais demander à mon vieil ami Abel Osterhoudt aussi. Je le connais depuis quarante ans. Il travaille avec les Bulgares à présent, mais il a travaillé pour nous pendant des années. C'est une véritable encyclopédie vivante des faits étranges. Je les cuisinerai et vous ferai savoir si l'un d'eux a des opinions utiles sur le sujet. Vous ferez profil bas, comme on dit.»

«Je ne compte pas faire Profil Bas très longtemps», dit-elle. «J'ai l'intention de présenter nos conclusions corrigées à la commission des Mesures dès demain. Notre travail a pour but de partager nos découvertes. Ne pas le faire serait une violation de nos traités. J'espère que nos homologues ont des résultats similaires à partager. Plus vite nous ôterons le couvercle de ce ... quoi que ce soit, plus tôt nos agents seront en sécurité.»

Alonso hocha la tête. «Ne dites rien à personne ce soir. Nous nous lancerons là-dedans lorsque plus personne ne sera en mesure de nous arrêter.» Ils se levèrent tous les deux, annulant l'_Assurdiato_. «Rappelez-vous,» dit-il, se penchant plus près. «Ce soir, vous ne faites qu'un passage discret. Demain, vous leur montrerez qui vous êtes vraiment.»

Hermione hocha la tête et ils quittèrent le pub pour aller se préparer pour le dîner officiel. Quint lui collant le train comme un chiot en manque d'affection.

Un chiot rottweiler, évidemment.

.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilààà ^^ … Suite au prochain épisode ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et siouplaît, des reviews ^^ (Et jusqu'ici, j'ai été super gâtée ! Merci à toutes ^^)

.

Note de Socks : Bon ben ça commence à vraiment devenir intéressant ! Je l'aime bien ce Al, il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Mais est-ce que Severus va bientôt refaire une apparition ? Je me languis ^^

Sev4 : Quelle impatience ^^ Il arrive…Merci beaucoup!

* * *

.

Les p'tites notes rigolotes de _Socks_ et **Aë** :

.

A tous les coups, cela signifiait curry à emporter. _(Y'en a un dans le tas qui cuisine ou bien… ?)_ **tsss…**

«Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Il est si _vieux_!» _(Oui mais les hommes plus vieux sont aussi plus expérimentés mon cher Ronald ^^)_Sev4 : Parfaitement ! ^^

Elle plissa les yeux. «Comment connais-tu Quint?» _(Bonne question ! Elle vient juste après la mienne : c'est qui Quint ?)_ Sev4 : M'enfin Socks, le bellâtre aux belles dents blanches… tsss ^^

«Il est venu nous demander conseil après avoir renversé son café sur toi lundi.» _(Ah oui, je situe maintenant !)_Sev4 : ben voilà ^^

«Je lui ai dit de se mettre à la lecture,» dit Ron. _(Pas mauvais comme idée ^^)_

«Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire tant d'efforts,» dit Harry.** Ils sont graves, non ? **Sev4 : un peu, oui ^^

«Dit l'homme qui parle la bouche pleine,» répondit-elle. _(Touché !)_

Hermione pris ce ton de voix qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. « Tu _n'oserais_ pas ...» _(Mdrr quel salaud ^^)_

«C'est trop lourd! Laissez-moi le porter!»** M'est avis que c'est Quint ^^**

Hermione lança un sortilège de lévitation sur son sac et plissa les yeux vers Quint Urquhart. **GAGNEEE**

Elle _tuerait_ Harry dès son retour à la maison. _(Bonne idée ! :p)_

Elle tourna la tête à temps pour voir Viktor Krum émerger du groupe et se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour la rejoindre. _(Tiens qui voilà !)_

Elle se tourna avec un sourire encore collés au visage et vit Quint qui regardait fixement le dos de Viktor**. Eheheh… Jaloux ?** C'était un regard scrutateur plus que toute autre chose. **Ah** Quand il la surprit en train de le regarder, il lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. _(Mouché le petit Quint ! On ne peut rivaliser face à Victor Krum ^^)_ **Je commence à me méfier de lui, maintenant o_O**

? Pourquoi quelqu'un essayerait de cacher cette information?» _(C'est vrai que « rot » c'est loin d'être poétique comme mot !)_

Les interruptions localisées peuvent être causées par un dragon qui couve**(Oh putain… Je viens d'imaginer qu'on formait une armée de dragons ) **Sev4 : Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ? Remarque ça pourrait XD

«Ils vous ont sous-estimée.» (_Et on flatte son égo une seconde fois sur la journée… ^^) _**Yeah !**

«Gardez cet homme près de chez vous**. C'est presque tendancieux ^^' Erreur de trad ou pas ? **Sev4 : Melpotte de ma part… mais c'est corrigé ^^

Un chiot rottweiler, évidemment. _(Evidemment !)_


	4. Chapitre quatre

Bonjour, bonjour !

Avant tout :

**Zeugma : **Salut ! Pas grave, ça arrive ^^ Oui, oui, Sev arrive, mais dans cette fic, il prend tout son temps le bougre ^^ Je te laisse découvrir. Merci ! Et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

**Chapitre quatre.**

.

.

«Puis-je avoirrr cette danse?»

Hermione leva les yeux vers Viktor, qui était tout à fait charmant dans ses robes officielles, et lui sourit avec gratitude. «Absolument.»

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et la fit tournoyer. «Tu as l'airrr complètement dépassée,» dit-il.

«Est-ce si évident?»

«Pourrr moi, oui. Je ne t'avais jamais vu cet airrr auparavant. Il y a beaucoup de noms et de visages, non?»

«C'est sûr. Ça me rend folle d'essayer de garder en mémoire tous ces gens. Et ils sont tous incroyablement intelligents. C'est très intimidant.»

«Ce sont eux qui devrrraient êtrrre intimidés par _toi_. Tu es trrrès, _trrrès_ intelligente.»

Il la fit virevolter brusquement de nouveau, et elle se mit à rire. «Je pense que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à surestimer mes capacités.»

«N'imporrrte quoi.» Il sourit, la considérant attentivement. «Comment vas-tu depuis la dernièrrre fois ? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles.»

«J'ai été très occupée avec la nouvelle promotion. C'est un peu comme être jetée dans le grand bain.»

Viktor fronça les sourcils. «Je n'ai pas de souvenirs heurrreux de toi dans des eaux prrrofondes.»

Elle grimaça, se rappelant comment Viktor l'avait libérée du lac lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. «Non, je crois pouvoir dire que tu n'en as pas. Mais que la métaphore est appropriée.»

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. «Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de lui mentir mais aussi incapable de dire la vérité. «Je te le dirai demain. Je veux juste laisser passer ce soir.»

«Trrrès bien. Je comprrrends.»

«Parle-moi de toi? Qu'as-tu fait depuis que tu as quitté le sport?»

Il sourit. «Mon cousin Ivan m'a obtenu un emploi au Ministèrrre. Je trrravaille avec les équipes d'exploitation et de données statistiques. Je fais ça depuis deux ans. Je suis trrrop bon apparemment. Ils veulent me donner un burrreau. Ce serait insupporrrtable pour moi.

Elle rit, imaginant facilement Viktor avec quelques décennies de plus à son actif se promenant nonchalamment partout comme Caleb. «Il ne te reste plus qu'à travailler comme un manche.»

«Je m'y applique.» Il inclina la tête pour regarder derrière elle et la fit se tournoyer pour qu'elle voie ce qu'il regardait. «Qui est cet homme qui te regarrrde fixement?»

«Quintius Urquhart. Il est attaché à mon groupe. Il est en mission.»

«Eh bien, si sa mission se rapporrrte à toi, il est très diligent dans son trrravail. Il n'arrrête pas de me fusiller du rrregard. Je pense qu'il est jaloux.»

Hermione rit. «Peut-être. Il pense avoir sa chance.»

«Est-ce le cas?»

Elle fronça le nez. «Pas vraiment.»

«Est-ce que qui que ce soit en a une?»

Elle sourit et serra l'épaule où reposait son bras. «Je souhaiterais vraiment avoir le temps pour ça, mais pour être honnête, ce n'est pas le cas. Je garde l'espoir que la vie ralentira suffisamment pour me le permettre, mais ça fait des d'années que je j'attends et ça n'est pas encore arrivé.»

«C'est ce que je vois. Tu es faite pour accomplir de grrrandes choses, Herrrmi-oh-ne. La vie ne te le permettrrra que lorrrsque tu les aurrras rrréalisées.»

Elle soupira, se sentant soudain encore plus dépassée. «C'est ce que je crains.»

«Oui, et c'est pourrrquoi nous allons prrrendre le temps de danser.»

Elle rit quand il la fit tournoyer tout autour de la piste encore et encore.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione quitta la réception tôt pour travailler sur son discours pour la conférence du lendemain. Il était une heure du matin, heure locale, quand elle se glissa dans son lit et s'assoupit.

Il était quatre heures du matin, quand elle sursauta réveillée par une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle tenta immédiatement d'atteindre sa baguette rangée sous son oreiller, mais une autre main agrippa son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

«Granger-_hurk!_»

C'est tout ce que put dire l'intrus avant qu'elle ne le frappe à la gorge. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même et planta ses deux pieds dans sa poitrine pour le repousser. Il vola en arrière, mais ne lâcha pas son poignet si bien qu'il la traîna hors de son lit et la fit s'étaler sur le plancher.

Elle saisit le réveil au passage et le brisa sur son crâne. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, mais ne put retenir un flot de jurons.

«Putain, femme! Arrêtez ça, bordel de _merde_!» Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire et ses malédictions se turent aussitôt. Son emprise sur son poignet se détendit, et elle se remit debout et courut vers la porte. Elle ne fit que deux pas avant qu'il ne lui saisisse la cheville, et s'écroula de nouveau. Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. «Granger,» dit-il dans un râle. «Je ne vous veux aucun mal!»

«Alors qui diable êtes-vous!» Souffla-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se démener quelques secondes sur elle et il murmura d'une voix rauque, «_Lumos_!»

Elle leva les yeux vers Quint, se demandant comment il était possible d'avoir des épaules aussi musclées. Un peu de sang coulait d'une entaille sur son front. «Que faites-vous dans ma chambre à moitié nu!» dit-elle sèchement, prête à le gifler si sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

«Je suis venu pour voir si vous alliez bien. Je viens juste d'être réveillé par la sécurité. Behari est mort.»

Elle devint tout flasque. «_Quoi_?» Elle s'entendit à peine parler.

Quint s'écarta et l'aida à s'assoir. Elle se mit aussitôt à tirer sa chemise de nuit en soie aussi bas que le vêtement le permettait, ce qui, malgré tous ses efforts, lui sembla loin d'être suffisant.

«Alonso? Que voulez-vous dire? Mort? Comment?»

«Il a été retrouvé flottant dans la piscine, il y a quinze minutes. Ils pensent que c'est une noyade accidentelle, mais Weasley et Potter m'ont dit que tous les décès qui ont eu lieu jusqu'à présent ressemblaient à des accidents.»

Hermione luttait pour donner un sens à ses paroles alors que l'adrénaline s'écoulait dans ses veines. Son esprit bondit de pensée en pensée sans rime ni raison. Des choses insignifiantes occupaient le devant de la scène pendant que les choses importantes comme ce qu'elle devait faire là tout de suite, lui échappaient complètement. «Oh, Mon Dieu,» murmura-t-elle. «Je dois appeler Sarita, sa femme.»

«Vous pourrez le faire plus tard. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux pour l'instant de savoir avec qui vous l'avez vu parler ce soir.»

Elle plissa des yeux vers lui. «Vous avez entendu notre conversation dans le pub.»

Quint hocha la tête. «Un Amplificateur-Concentré Perceur de Sort m'a permis d'entendre à l'intérieur de votre _Assurdiato_.»

Elle le regarda en se levant du sol et attrapa sa robe de chambre. «Vous étiez dans le coup depuis le début, c'est ça? Rogue avait raison quand il m'a dit que vous m'êtes rentré dedans dans ce but.»

Il grimaça et se leva aussi, étendant précautionneusement ses bras. «Potter savait que vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher d'enquêter de votre côté. Ils étaient inquiets. Je devais sympathiser et garder un œil sur vous.»

Sa lèvre se retroussa alors qu'elle tirait sa baguette de sous son oreiller. «En prétendant que vous m'aimiez? Pourquoi vous?»

Il eut le bon sens de paraitre mal à l'aise.» Ron trouve que je ressemble un peu à Lockhart.»

«Oh, bon Dieu ...»

Il sursauta quand elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, mais se détendit quand elle guérit la coupure de son front.

«Donc, vous n'avez jamais été intéressé par moi, c'est ça ?»

Il regarda ses pieds. «Pas jusqu'à il y a une minute. J'avoue craquer pour une femme capable de me botter le cul, tout en portant de la soie.»

«Que dire de celle capable de vous transformer en presse-papiers,» dit-elle en braquant sa baguette sur lui.

«Ce n'est pas aussi séduisant, en fait.»

«Pourquoi diable ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée comme une personne normale?»

«Désolé. C'est l'habitude. Mon ex-copine était à la bataille de Poudlard. Que vous lui secouiez l'épaule ou lui embrassiez la joue n'avait pas d'importance; elle s'éveillait en hurlant à tous les coups. J'ai appris à lui couvrir la bouche avant de l'éveiller pour que les voisins cessent de penser que je tentais de l'assassiner.»

Hermione secoua la tête, le mécanisme de ses pensées venait enfin de se mettre en marche. «Assez d'absurdités. Où est Alonso à présent?»

«Ils l'ont transporté à l'hôpital. _Savez-vous_ à qui il a parlé ce soir? Parce que notre tueur est certainement ici. Nous devons savoir s'il est venu avec nous ou s'il était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés.»

Hermione hocha la tête. «Pas tout le monde, mais je sais à qui il voulait parler.» Elle resserra la ceinture de son peignoir autour de sa taille, puis le regarda à nouveau. Ne portant rien d'autre qu'un ample pantalon, il semblait ridiculement bien bâti. «Pourquoi la sécurité vous a-t-elle prévenu et pas moi?»

Encore une fois, il sembla la regarder l'air penaud. «Ils _venaient_ pour vous. Je dormais sur le sol devant la porte.»

«Vous dormiez – Quelle idée? C'est un peu extrême.»

«Weasley m'a dit que si il vous arrivait la moindre égratignure il m'exploserait les couilles.»

Hermione le foudroya du regard en levant lentement son coude pour lui montrer la brûlure que le frottement du tapis avait causé sur sa peau nue. «Gardez-moi en vie jusqu'à ce que je donne mes conclusions à la conférence de demain, et je ne lui dirai pas que c'est vous qui m'avez fait ça.»

Quint blêmît.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione s'approcha du podium se sentant un peu comme si elle marchait sous l'eau. Quint l'escorta durant tout le trajet. Il avait renoncé à toute prétention d'être autre chose que son garde du corps, et avait scanné tous les regards confus des délégués qui l'avaient approchée pour exprimer leurs condoléances durant toute la matinée.

Après que la montée d'adrénaline ait disparu, il n'était plus resté que la douleur. Alonso avait été si proche d'atteindre son rêve de retourner avec sa femme dans le village où celle-ci avait grandi; mais il avait reporté sa retraite pour aider à former Hermione.

Elle avait juré que plus un seul de ses employés ne serait blessé et avait échoué. Alors qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et se préparait pour ce moment, Quint s'était dépêché d'envoyer pour elle un message à Harry.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un discours mémorable. En fait, il était même assez ennuyeux. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre des lignes telluriques. Elle détestait furieusement son travail. Caleb avait raison. Ce n'était pas le travail, c'était les employés. Sans ses employés, elle avait vu le travail pour ce qu'il était vraiment - ennuyeux et banal.

Elle regarda Quint, mais il ne la regardait pas, il tentait d'examiner attentivement l'ensemble de la salle. Plaçant sa baguette contre sa gorge, elle murmura un _Sonorus_. Il y eut un murmure de tissu tout autour de la pièce lorsque les autres délégués lancèrent consciencieusement leurs sorts de Traduction.

«Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs. Pour ceux que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de saluer hier soir, je suis Hermione Granger, Déléguée de la Grande-Bretagne.»

«Je tiens à vous remercier, au nom de la famille d'Alonso Behari et de mon Gouvernement pour vos aimables paroles et condoléances suite à sa mort tragique.» Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle et Quint avaient décidé que c'était mieux de suivre la version officielle en public. «Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissaient Alonso depuis des années et ont été chagrinés autant que nous par cette perte déchirante.»

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. «Pour en revenir aux activités courantes -» Elle regarda la femme qui s'occupait du rétroprojecteur et hocha la tête. «Vous allez voir sur notre diagramme que ces deux dernières années ont montré une augmentation considérable des interruptions d'énergie, connues sous le nom _rots_, longeant les lignes telluriques de la Grande-Bretagne ...»

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione était assise sur un canapé de l'une des salles de réunion du Centre de Conférence et buvait une gorgée d'eau gazeuse. Viktor et Quint se tenaient derrière elle comme une garde d'honneur.

C'était fait. Sa part de travail était terminée. Normalement, son travail l'obligeait à rester pour le reste de la conférence à écouter les présentations de tout le monde, mais elle avait changé ses plans. Elle escorterait le corps d'Alonso jusqu'à chez lui auprès de sa femme le soir-même. Le Sous-Secrétaire Pathfounder, le Délégué en Chef de la Grande-Bretagne, et le Chef du Département de la Coopération Magique, avaient délégué à quelqu'un d'autre le devoir de prendre des notes et de rédiger un rapport sur tout ce qui serait discuté lors de la conférence. Il pourrait tout aussi bien se charger du vote, et Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en état de s'inquiéter s'ils avaient à voter dans le cadre du traité.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à voir les Responsables de Département qui avaient demandé une réunion. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'elle avait dû limiter chaque intervention à quinze minutes. Le premier fut Chilikov de Bulgarie. Il prit deux minutes pour exprimer sa tristesse, et sept minutes pour lui dire à quel point elle était sous-qualifiée pour l'emploi par rapport à Alonso. Il utilisa le reste de son temps à lui démonter qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec le Plan qu'elle avait présenté et qui consistait à organiser un Comité Multinational pour suivre les _événements_, comme elle avait commencé à les appeler dans sa tête. A la fin de son discours, elle avait avancé effrontément l'idée de Philips. Elle avait confiance en son prédécesseur, mais sa foi dans le Plan venait surtout de la conviction d'Alonso.

Viktor qui était entré avec Chilikov, l'avait laissé repartir seul, préférant rester avec elle. Ce qui rendit les choses un peu difficile, car il n'était toujours pas au courant de toute l'histoire.

La porte s'ouvrit et le délégué brésilien entra. Il était de taille et de constitution moyenne, mais donnait l'impression d'un homme beaucoup plus grand. Elle se leva. «M. Abraão, c'est un honneur.»

«De même, jeune dame. Bien que ce soit un triste honneur. Je suis très peiné par la perte de mon bon ami.»

«Moi aussi.»

«C'est étrange d'avoir une conversation passionnante avec un homme avant d'aller se coucher, puis de se réveiller et d'apprendre que ce ne sera plus jamais possible.»

«Je ressens exactement la même chose,» avoua-t-elle. «Je comptais sur lui bien plus que je ne pourrais l'exprimer avec des mots.»

«Oui. Il m'en a parlé.» Ils s'assirent, et il s'installa, ses coudes sur les genoux, et se pencha en avant. «Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions hier soir, et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que vous présentiez votre rapport. Une augmentation de ces rots, comme vous les appelez en français, est lourde de conséquences. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été en mesure de lui en dire plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Nous avons des histoires, les mêmes que les vôtres. La fin d'une chose, l'apparition d'une nouvelle. Il est évident que quelque chose se passe, et jusqu'à présent cela se passe uniquement dans votre hémisphère. Nous n'avons aucun rapport signalant une quelconque hausse de cette activité dans notre partie du monde. J'ai pris la peine de demander à mes collègues d'Argentine, de Bolivie, du Chili et du Pérou. Ils ont tous été surpris par vos résultats. Cependant, Miguel Bak, le délégué du Guatemala, ne l'était pas. Il a dit qu'ils avaient enregistré une augmentation de quinze pour cent au cours des deux dernières années.»

Il leva ses mains bronzées. «Je ne suis d'aucune aide, mais je voudrais l'être. Mes gens sont prêts à coopérer dans votre ébauche de multinationale. Nous ne savons pas ce que ça implique, mais il est évident que cela signifiait quelque chose pour mon ami, et je veux honorer sa mémoire en y prenant part.»

«Je vous remercie, M. Abraão. Cela signifie beaucoup pour nous. Votre bureau sera bientôt entendu par le mien.» Il se leva pour prendre congé, et elle fit de même. «Puis-je vous poser une question?»

«Bien sûr.»

«A quelle heure avez-vous parlé avec Alonso?»

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa, et il poussa un soupir. «Vers la fin de la réception. Je dirais vers minuit? À peu de chose près? Ma notion du temps est hors service. Le décalage horaire joue des tours à mon cerveau.»

«Je comprends. J'ai encore une question. Comment vous a-t-il semblé lorsque vous avez parlé avec lui?»

Les yeux d'Abraão se rétrécirent. «J'ai pensé qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un en état de tomber dans une piscine après avoir trop bu.»

«Vous voulez dire qu'il vous semblait ivre à minuit?»

Abraão secoua la tête. «Non.» Il regarda les deux hommes derrière elle, puis la regarda de nouveau. «Non. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir bu du tout. Il me semblait ... inquiet.»

«Savez-vous à qui il avait parlé avant vous? Et après?»

«Il a discuté avec Mme Zhou, la Déléguée chinoise. Je l'ai vu aussi parler avec Osterhoudt alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma chambre. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Quant à Madame Zhou, je crois qu'elle est à l'extérieur et attend de vous parler tout de suite.»

Hermione lui offrit un sourire crispé. «Dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas la faire attendre. C'est une femme très occupée, et vous êtes un homme très occupé. Encore une fois, je suis honorée de vous avoir rencontré.»

«Moi de même, Miss Granger.» Il hocha la tête en lui lançant un regard appuyé et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle souffla et se rassit.

«Bon boulot,» déclara Quint par-dessus son épaule.

«Merci,» répondit-elle.

«Herrrmione, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

Elle se tourna vers Viktor. «Je ne peux pas encore tout t'expliquer. Je suis désolée.»

Il hocha la tête et se pencha en avant pour serrer son épaule. «Je vais attendrrre alorrrs.»

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et elle se leva pour saluer Madame Zhou.

La femme - d'une beauté toujours frappante malgré ses soixante-dix ans - portait un ensemble strict de robes et affichait une évidente tristesse. Elle fit un petit signe de tête aux deux hommes derrière Hermione, puis tendit la main. Hermione tendit la main pour une poignée de main, mais la vieille femme prit sa main dans les siennes et la tapota.

«Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances», déclara la femme.

Hermione fut immédiatement désarmée par sa sincérité et dut lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. «Merci.»

«Je crains que ce ne soit que le premier d'une longue liste», déclara la femme avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix.

Hermione retira sa main. «Que voulez-vous dire?»

La femme recula et se tourna vers le canapé derrière elle. «Puis-je?»

«Bien sûr! Toutes mes excuses. Je vous en prie.»

Elles s'assirent et la femme plus âgée fit un signe vers Viktor et Quint. «Faites-vous confiance à ces hommes?»

Hermione pencha la tête. «Je leur fais entièrement confiance.»

«Même au bulgare?»

Hermione regarda derrière elle pour voir les sourcils de Viktor se relever. «Particulièrement à lui.»

Madame Zhou hocha la tête. «C'est parfait. Prenez garde. Alonso aurait dû être plus prudent.»

«Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est _tombé_ dans la piscine?» demanda Hermione d'une voix neutre.

«Et vous?»

Hermione prit plusieurs respirations avant de répondre. «J'ai des raisons de croire le contraire.»

«Ah. Donc les décès _ont_ déjà commencé. C'est la même chose dans mon pays.»

Hermione secoua la tête. «Je ne comprends pas autant que vous le supposez.»

Zhou secoua lentement la tête. «Je ne comprends pas autant que vous le souhaitez, mais je vais partager avec vous ce que je sais. Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à Alonso.» La femme plus âgée soupira. «J'ai tergiversé la nuit dernière en essayant d'obtenir ce qu'il avait en tête. Tout ce qu'il a bien voulu dire, c'est: 'Je vous en dirai plus demain.' Pour lui, il n'y a jamais eu de lendemain. Je n'ai pas la patience de tergiverser avec vous. Je comprends que les Gouvernements aiment les secrets. Mais vous avez laissé entrevoir le plus grand des secrets aujourd'hui, alors parlons franchement. Nous avons également connu une augmentation des _D__àgē_. Ça a commencé il y a deux ans. Nous n'avons pris conscience de cela que neuf mois plus tard, parce qu'une puissante sorcière avait trafiqué les relevés.»

Hermione se redressa. «Qui? L'avez-vous arrêtée?»

«Nous nous en sommes occupé. Notre méthode est rapide et définitive. Nous n'avons pas votre Azkaban. Malheureusement, ce n'était que la première. Deux autres personnes ont tenté de profiter de cette information à des fins personnelles. L'augmentation des _Dàgē_ crée toujours une frénésie proportionnelle à ses fréquences.»

«Pourquoi? Qui sont-ils? Alonso est notre quatrième cadavre. Que veulent-ils?»

Zhou écarta les mains. «De quoi peut-on rêver, Miss Granger? Richesse. Pouvoir. Immortalité. Une chance de dicter l'avenir ... ou de changer le passé. Maintenant que vous avez laissé la vérité éclater, il y en aura plus encore. Les gens rendus fous par mille convoitises veulent tous la même chose.»

«Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Zhou la regarda droit dans les yeux. «Personne ne le sait. Un artefact. Un portail. Une occasion de parler au Créateur. Ça pourrait être tout et n'importe quoi.»

Hermione tenta de cacher sa déception. Mais apparemment, elle se lut sur son visage.

«L'information a été occultée, Miss Granger. Seuls les vestiges sont intacts et à moins de savoir où les chercher, ceux-ci restent introuvables. Avant moi, mon professeur a passé sa vie entière à la recherche d'indices, et à présent je perpétue son travail. Personne ne sait ce qui va arriver, mais nous savons que ce qui arrive a le pouvoir de changer le monde,... ou d'y mettre fin.»

«Ça s'est déjà produit avant, déclara Hermione d'une voix plate.

«Trois fois pour lesquelles nous avons trouvé des preuves, et à chaque fois les dossiers le prouvant ont été détruits. C'est comme jeter une pierre dans une piscine. Il ne reste que les ondulations, puis finalement, juste le souvenir de ces ondulations.»

Hermione passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux, oubliant qu'elle portait un chignon. Elle grimaça. «Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de savoir à quoi nous sommes confrontés, mais une poignée de sorcières ou de sorciers sont prêts à tuer pour cela. C'est de la folie.»

«Je crains que la folie ne fasse que commencer», dit l'autre femme. «Nous devons former ce Comité dont vous parlez. Mais il doit être composé de gens dévoués à l'altruisme. Nous devons suivre ces Dàgē. Nous devons trouver comment arrêter non seulement cette folie, mais peut-être la fin de toutes choses. C'est de notre devoir.»

Hermione hocha la tête. «Votre bureau sera entendu par le mien dans ce cas.»

«J'en suis heureuse. Ça a été un plaisir de vous parler, Miss Granger. Je me réjouis de poursuivre notre coopération.»

Hermione se leva. «Je me réjouis de vous poser un million d'autres questions.»

Madame Zhou sourit. «Ce sera avec grand plaisir.»

Elles se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Hermione se retourna et regarda les deux hommes qui se trouvaient toujours derrière elle. Viktor affichait une expression pensive, et Quint la regardait comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

«Herrrmione, mais dans quoi t'es-tu fourrrée?»

Elle grimaça et secoua la tête. «Apparemment, la fin du monde.»

Quint s'ébroua comme un chien qui sort de l'eau. «C'était pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais,» dit-il.

«Moi aussi,» ajouta Hermione. «C'est la merde. Peu importe ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin de vous deux pour m'aider à faire en sorte que cette information parvienne à Harry. Vous me comprenez?»

Quint hocha la tête immédiatement, mais Viktor secoua la sienne. «Pourquoi Harrry?»

Elle cligna des yeux. «Parce que ... c'est _Harry_. Il est bon quand il s'agit de sauver le monde.»

Viktor secoua de nouveau la tête. «Harrry était l'élu choisi pour combattrrre Voldemort et ses disciples. Il a déjà sauvé une fois le monde. Perrrsonne n'a à sauver le monde deux fois. Je soupçonne qu'il s'agisse d'un nouvel élu.»

«Qui?» dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il la regarda d'un air triste. «Toi.»

«Moi? Non. Pas question. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. _Harry_ sauve le monde. Ron et moi l'aidons juste à trouver le moyen de le faire.»

Viktor haussa les épaules. «Ok. Disons que c'est Harry. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit question de lui cette fois.»

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un tout petit sorcier avec de longs cheveux argent, et des robes gris-perle presque de la même couleur, entra en s'appuyant sur une canne d'aubépine. «Miss Granger?»

«Oui?»

«Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre un peu de votre temps.»

«Certainement, monsieur ...?»

«Osterhoudt. Abel Osterhoudt. J'étais un vieil ami d'Alonso Behari.»

«Oh, oui. Il m'a parlé de vous! Je serais honorée de discuter avec vous.»

Une formidable explosion interrompit Hermione et la jeta violemment au sol. Elle sentit une masse imposante la percuter et le monde s'estompa.

.

ooOOoo

.

Note de sevy4eveR : Et voilà! Pour toutes les petites impatientes… il vaudra encore attendre un peu avant de voir arriver Severus. Mais il arrive, promis ! Merci d'avoir lu ! A très vite ^^

.

Note de Socks : Ah ok… Cette fin de chapitre est frustrante au possible ! J'ai trèèès envie de connaitre la suite !

Sinon, j'adore comment l'auteur de la fic utilise le personnage de Viktor ! C'est exactement comme ça que je l'imagine :D Et sinon, Quint n'est pas aussi inutile qu'il en a l'air. Je commence même à l'apprécier.

.

Les p'tites notes rigolotes de Socks et **Aë** :

.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Viktor, qui était tout à fait charmant dans ses robes officielles, _(C'est Viktor quoi :D)_

«Ce sont eux qui devraient être intimidés par _toi_. Tu es trrrès, _trrrès_ intelligente.» _(Et lui c'est un flatteur ^^)_

«Il ne te reste plus qu'à travailler comme un manche.» _(c'est une tactique qui se défend ^^)_

Je pense qu'il est jaloux.» _(Presque pas ^^)_

«Est-ce que qui que ce soit en a une?»_ (On se demande bien !)_

«Oui, et c'est pourrrquoi nous allons prrrendre le temps de danser.» _(Mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime lui alors !)_

Mais ne put retenir un flot de jurons. _(Mdrr)_

«Putain, femme! Arrêtez ça, bordel de _merde_!» _(Elle est plutôt douée)_

«Alors qui diable êtes-vous!» Souffla-t-elle. _(Tu n'as pas reconnu sa merveilleuse voix ?)_ Sev4 : Allez, avouez ! Qui a cru que c'était Sev ? XD

« Ron trouve que je ressemble un peu à Lockhart.» **Mwahahahahahahahaha *s'étouffe***

«Pas jusqu'à il y a une minute. J'avoue craquer pour une femme capable de me botter le cul, tout en portant de la soie.» _(Héhé, badass Hermione hein ? :p)_** Miam, hein ? Je suis d'accord. *mauvaise voix virile***

«Ce n'est pas aussi séduisant, en fait.» _(Mdrr, Hermione refroidirait n'importe qui quand elle est comme ça ^^)_

J'ai appris à lui couvrir la bouche avant de l'éveiller pour que les voisins cessent de penser que je tentais de l'assassiner.» _(En effet, c'est plus pratique…)_

Il semblait ridiculement bien bâti.** Ridiculement ? Un mec bien balancé n'est jamais ridicule torse nu, si ? (sauf s'il a un tutu en bas XD)** Sev4 : Bah moi je trouve que trop de muscle tue le muscle… mais bon ^^

Encore une fois, il sembla la regarder l'air penaud. «Ils _venaient_ pour vous. Je dormais sur le sol devant la porte.» _(Ah ouais, carrément…)_

«Weasley m'a dit que si il vous arrivait la moindre égratignure il m'exploserait les couilles.» _(Ca se défend !)_**XD**

Et je ne lui dirai pas que c'est vous qui m'avez fait ça.» _(Mdrr quelle salope :p)_

Elle détestait furieusement son travail. **Ouch, ouin -_-**

Viktor et Quint se tenaient derrière elle comme une garde d'honneur. _(Héhé, je les aime bien ces deux-là :D)_** Je trouve l'image sexy *_***

«Même au bulgare?» _(Ce ne serait pas limite raciste ça ^^)_

«Particulièrement à lui.»** Yeah ! Viktorrrr… Vous allez voir dans Naissances comme je l'aime ^^**

C'est la même chose dans mon pays.» _(Ah merde)_

«Apparemment, la fin du monde.» _(Et même pire…)_

«Pourquoi Harrry?» _(Toute la question est là ^^)_

Il la regarda d'un air triste. «Toi.» _(Ah merde…)_

Elle sentit une masse imposante la percuter et le monde s'estompa.** Un des deux dieux de virilité masculine… **


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Bien le bonjour à tous !

.

**Zeugma :** Ils sont du genre expéditifs ! Ahaaaa, serais-tu en manque ? ^^ Merci, merci et je te dis à bientôt (Severus aussi =) )

**Guest :** Mouwahaha ! Le genre de fin que j'aime ! (sauf quand j'en suis victime *hum, sifflote*) Mercii !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5.**

.

.

Hermione repoussa le corps qui l'écrasait, mais la personne qui la maintenait s'accrocha plus encore. Elle se détendit quand elle reconnut la traction familière d'un Portoloin.

Dès que la sensation d'être aspirée sembla diminuer, elle s'écrasa sur le sol, l'homme se vautrant sur elle, lui coupant le souffle à nouveau. Cette fois, elle entendit un craquement et ressentit une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine.

Quint s'écartait d'elle avec un gémissement quand elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait à la volée et des bruits de pas précipités qui couraient vers eux. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle reconnaissant le jardin à l'arrière du Square Grimmaurd.

«Que diable faisons-nous ici?» dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

«Que diable vous est-il _arrivé_?» entendit-elle Ron crier alors qu'il l'aidait à s'extirper de l'herbe où elle était toujours affalée. Elle cria, et il relâcha sa prise, la redéposant doucement au sol.

«Je pense que je me suis cassé quelques côtes en atterrissant,» murmura-t-elle. «Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu une explosion, puis votre gigolo que voici s'est jeté sur moi et nous a fait sortir de là. Est-ce qu'il va bien?»

Harry, toujours en pyjama, était agenouillé près de Quint. «Ouais. Juste une commotion apparemment», dit-il en lisant les résultats de son sortilège de diagnostic. «Nous vous emmenons tous les deux à Sainte Mangouste.»

«Attendez! Viktor! Et ...» Un autre élancement douloureux lui coupa le souffle qu'elle lutta pour retrouver. Elle n'y arriva pas. «Oster -» sa vision s'obscurcit, des taches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux et elle s'évanouit.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione se réveilla à l'hôpital pour trouver Ron et Viktor parlant tranquillement à côté de son lit. Elle essaya de prendre une grande inspiration et sentit une sensation d'oppression dans la poitrine, mais pas de douleur. «Viktor. Tu vas bien.»

Il se retourna et sourit. «Je n'ai pas été blessé. J'étais trrrop loin.»

«M. Osterhoudt?»

«Il va trrrès bien. Il a été prrrojeté à travers la pièce, mais il a atterrri surrr le canapé.»

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. «Comment va Quint?»

«Il va bien lui aussi,» dit Ron. «Il est retourné en Birmanie avec Harry et quelques autres pour essayer de démêler les choses.»

Son esprit semblait pris dans un brouillard et elle lâcha, «Alonso!»

Ron lui prit la main et s'assit. «Il est ici. Ses funérailles ont eu lieu hier. Tu as été KO pendant deux jours.»

«_Deux_ _jours_? Oh, non! J'ai des choses à faire! Je dois me lever!»

«Stop!» dit Ron sèchement. «Tu n'iras nulle part jusqu'à demain, fais-toi une raison. Tu as eu trois côtes cassées et un poumon perforé.»

Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, irrationnellement irritée. Après des années à souhaiter voir Ron grandir, il fallait reconnaître qu'il l'avait fait à outrance et à présent il l'énervait en étant souvent trop raisonnable. Elle regarda Viktor. «Qu'est-il arrivé à Rangoon?»

Son visage se fit plus dur. «Magie Noirrre», cracha-t-il. «Quelqu'un a fait sauter la moitié du Centrrre de Conférrrence avec une sérrrie de _Rrr__eductos_ à retarrrdement. Qui que ce soit, ils ont utilisé des sorrrts trrrès puissants, nous avons donc affairrre à un ennemi trrrès puissant.»

«Nous?»

Ron se racla la gorge. «Krum est ici en tant qu'agent de liaison officiel du Ministère bulgare. Nous lui avons fait un topo sur ce que nous savons. Deux autres personnes sont venues proposer leur aide. Un vieil homme nommé Osterhoudt, et une femme venant de Chine.»

«Madame Zhou?»

«Non,» dit Viktor. «Je suis désolé, Herrrmione. Elle a été tuée dans l'explosion. Beaucoup de gens qui parrrticipaient à la conférrrence sont morrrts ou porrrtés disparus. La plupart d'entrrre eux étaient tes _homologues_, comme tu dis. L'explosion visait principalement la salle de conférence.»

«Oh, bon Dieu. Cela signifie qu'ils ont visé presque tous ceux qui savaient quoi faire!»

«Exactement.»

«Abraão?»

«Morrrt.»

Hermione ferma les yeux à nouveau, souhaitant retomber dans les ténèbres. Au lieu de cela, elle regarda Ron. «Avez-vous reçu le message de Quint? Celui que je lui ai demandé d'envoyer? »

«Ouais. Tu avais raison. C'était sur le bureau d'une de tes employées. Une petite saloperie truffée de magie. Ça ressemblait à un tampon – tu sais, le genre avec la date et l'heure? - Mais ça modifiait tous les documents qui passaient par sa corbeille en imprimant une série prédéterminée de relevés. Il a dû être changé ou réensorcelé toutes les semaines. On l'a interrogée sous Veritaserum. Elle ne savait rien. Nous avons aussi fait ce que tu nous avais demandé et envoyé tous les employés de ton département à Ste Mangouste pour un examen approfondi et ensuite ils ont tous été interrogés par des Aurors. Ce qu'on a déterré est énorme, ça c'est sûr. J'ai supervisé les examens médicaux moi-même. Tous tes employés ont montré des signes prouvant qu'ils ont subi soit un Oubliettes, soit un Imperium, parfois même les deux. Pareil pour le Guérisseur Trang, celui qui a signé le rapport d'autopsie de Pepperton. Plusieurs de tes employés étaient à la limite de succomber à la défaillance d'un organe tout comme M. Pepperton. Tu as sauvé quelques vies ce coup-là, tu sais?»

Elle soupira. «Oui, mais nous avons encore toute une planète à sauver. Harry a-t-il entendu ce que Mme Zhou nous a dit?»

«Ouais,» répondit Ron. «Quint a tout déballé dès qu'il s'est réveillé. Il a dit que tu lui avais ordonné de tout nous dire. Viktor a ajouté sa version quand il est arrivé.»

«Bon. Harry saura quoi faire.»

Ron lui lança un regard étrange et secoua la tête.

«Quoi?» dit-elle.

«A peu de choses près, il a dit la même chose que toi. Nous attendions que tu te réveilles pour _nous_ dire quoi faire.»

Hermione cligna des yeux et regarda ensuite vers Viktor. Il avait le même regard triste et entendu sur le visage que celui qu'il avait affiché juste avant l'explosion.

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire,» dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ron lui serra la main. «Ouais, mais t'es fortiche et tu trouveras où chercher.»

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione traversa les couloirs de son département et se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait encore plus misérable que lors de son premier jour, quand tout le monde était encore un étranger. Son assistante, Alsea, la vit et toussota, attirant l'attention des autres dans tout le bureau.

Un long et pesant silence tomba; ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que les yeux d'Alsea se remplirent de joie et elle se mit à sourire. «Oh, Miss Granger. Bon retour parmi nous!»

Hermione cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises tentant d'effacer à la fois sa confusion et ce qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à des larmes. «Merci, Alsea.»

Les autres se joignirent à l'accueil, beaucoup exprimèrent leur gratitude pour son intervention opportune sur leur santé. Ils se pressaient autour d'elle affichant des sourires et des larmes, lui parlant de l'enterrement d'Alonso, et de leur choc face à ce qui s'était passé lors de la conférence.

Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et la serra doucement, et elle leva les yeux pour voir Caleb. «Heureux que vous l'ayez fait, Granger.» Elle fut prise au dépourvu par l'inquiétude qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. «On nous a dit que vous ne seriez pas de retour avant lundi. Etes-vous sûr d'être assez d'attaque?» demanda-t-il en la guidant à travers le groupe vers la porte de son bureau.»

«Je dois l'être», dit-elle, le laissant la conduire. «C'est ce que vous avez dit ce jour-là au pub. Ce sont les gens, et non pas l'emploi qui comptent. Quelqu'un a essayé de faire du mal à mes gens. Il faut que je sois présente pour vous garder tous en sécurité.»

Caleb hocha la tête, et elle quitta son étreinte et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit la chaise en face d'elle et s'assit alors qu'elle faisait de même.

«Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchante que quelqu'un ait été foutre le bazar dans ma tête et à essayer de faire frire mes tripes. Je vous en dois une», dit-il, en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux qui fit presque disparaitre ses yeux bruns. «Si vous avez besoin d'aide, il vous suffit de demander.»

«Merci. Je le ferai.»

Alsea entra avec une tasse de thé et la posa sur son bureau. «Puis-je faire autre chose?»

«Merci,» dit Hermione en soulevant la tasse de thé. «Je pense que je vais commencer par les rapports de la semaine dernière. Et aussi, j'ai un rendez-vous à midi avec un M. Osterhoudt. Faites-le monter directement quand il arrivera. Une dernière chose, je vais avoir besoin de l'adresse du domicile d'Urban Philip si nous l'avons encore dans nos dossiers.»

Alsea sortit avec un sourire, et Caleb lui lança un regard interrogateur. «Pourquoi Philips? Vous ne pensez quand même pas à nous quitter? Nous venons tout juste de vous récupérer.»

Hermione soupira. «Je suis paralysée sans Alonso. Si je peux convaincre Philips de revenir, même en tant que consultant, je le ferais. S'il veut son ancien travail, je lui laisserais de bon cœur. Entre nos propres pertes et les morts à Rangoon, le monde sorcier est à court de gens qui savent comment faire ce travail». Elle sourit. «Vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici, ou je vous mets derrière un bureau, envers et contre tout.»

Il leva les mains en un simulacre de reddition et se leva. Il se retourna avant de passer la porte et la regarda. «Je suis vraiment content que vous alliez bien, Granger. Vous vous rendez compte que si vous démissionnez je vous poursuivrais inlassablement pour obtenir un dîner et une danse.»

«Sortez», dit-elle en riant.

Elle sirotait son thé quand elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose sur son bureau. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'Alsea vint avec les rapports qu'elle avait demandés. «Qu'est-il arrivé au petit miroir qui était sur mon bureau?»

Son assistante baissa les yeux vers le plan de travail et puis sur les étagères derrière elle. « Je ne sais pas. Je jure que c'était là ... Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu hier.»

Hermione tendit la main et prit la pile de dossier, murmurant ses remerciements. Son esprit essayait de rassembler les implications. Et si le meurtrier qui les avait suivis en Birmanie, était celui qui a pris sa Glace à l'Ennemi sur son bureau pendant son absence?

.

ooOOoo

.

Abel Osterhoudt entra dans son bureau en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourciller quand elle le vit, comme si les murs allaient encore une fois soudainement s'effondrer à son entrée.

«M. Osterhoudt. C'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin parler avec vous. Venez et prenez un siège.» Le vieux sorcier sourit et se dirigea vers sa chaise. «Voulez-vous du thé?»

«Ce serait charmant,» répondit-il d'une voix musicale. Il avait un léger accent hollandais, mais il était évident qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps en Grande-Bretagne.

Elle se tourna vers Alsea, qui passait devant la porte. «Du thé, s'il vous plaît.»

«Tout de suite, Miss Granger.»

«Et quelques biscuits s'il y en a,» ajouta Ron en apparaissant à la porte. «Ça vous dérange si je m'assois?»

Hermione hocha la tête. «Je t'en prie.» Elle fit un geste vers la deuxième chaise contre le mur et Ron l'attrapa et la traîna plus près. Elle remarqua qu'il portait son uniforme complet d'Auror et sa parfaite attitude d'Auror. Son sourire était aimable, mais Ron était en mode enquêteur.

Les présentations faites, Hermione se mit au travail.

«M. Osterhoudt, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler l'autre jour?»

Il secoua tristement la tête. «Quelle journée. C'était une chose épouvantable. J'étais venu à cause d'Alonso. Il m'avait demandé de vous parler de ce que je savais sur l'augmentation des rots.»

«Quand?» demanda Ron. «Quelle heure était-il?»

Osterhoudt le regarda et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. «Aux alentours de minuit, à peu de chose près. Nous avons discuté jusqu'à environ une ou deux heures du matin.»

«Etes-vous allé au lit après? L'avez-vous vu parler avec quelqu'un d'autre?»

«Je suis resté sur place. Il y avait plusieurs personnes là-bas à qui je voulais parler. J'ai cru qu'Alonso était allé se coucher.»

«M. Osterhoudt,» le coupa Hermione. «De quoi vous et Alonso avez-vous parlé?»

Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un sourire chevrotant. «Des contes populaires.»

«Les contes? Vous voulez dire à propos de ce qui se passe quand il y a une augmentation de rots?»

«Eh bien, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne fais pas partie du Département de Mesure. Ma spécialité est le Temps. Cependant, j'apprécie recueillir des histoires sur les phénomènes magiques étranges. La plupart des contes populaires contiennent une part de vérité ou des indices sur quelque chose de plus Grand, ce que je suis sûr, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir.»

Hermione regarda Ron et tous deux partagèrent une moue, se souvenant des Contes de Beedle le Barde et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour en déchiffrer la vérité.

«Nous savons,» dit-elle. «Dites-moi, que savez-vous sur la situation? Je suppose que, puisque vous ne faites pas partie du Département des Mesures, vous n'avez pas assisté à notre conférence ce jour-là ...»

Il secoua la tête. «Vous avez raison. Je ne comprenais pas l'ensemble du tableau jusqu'à ce que j'aie discuté avec Chilikov à l'hôpital après l'explosion. Ce jeune Krum était là aussi. On m'a demandé de venir à titre officiel. Cependant, je serais venu de toute façon, ne serait-ce que parce que le pauvre Alonso m'avait demandé de vous aider.»

«Dites-moi,» dit Ron d'une voix aimable. «Si vous n'êtes pas en relation avec le Département des Mesures, pourquoi avez-vous été envoyé?»

Osterhoudt hocha la tête, comme s'il était heureux qu'on lui ait posé cette question. «En raison des possibilités. J'ai été envoyé pour la même raison que Ts'ao Daiyu.»

«Qui?» demanda Hermione.

«Le conseiller de la Chine», expliqua Ron.

Osterhoudt poursuivi. «Elle n'est pas non plus associée aux Mesures.»

«Quelle est sa spécialité?» demanda-t-elle.

«Elle est un archéologue. Elle a la réputation d'être en mesure d'identifier un artefact magique à partir d'un minuscule fragment.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse. «Pourquoi elle alors? J'ai besoin d'experts en lignes telluriques, pas en Fuseaux Horaires, ou -»

Elle se tut et tous les trois se tournèrent alors qu'Alsea arrivait avec le plateau de thé. Quand tout le monde eut une tasse et un biscuit, Osterhoudt répondit.

«Miss Granger, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant du nombre de personnes qui ont été blessées ou tuées dans l'explosion. Beaucoup d'experts étaient présents. Presque tous ceux qui s'y connaissent dans le domaine étaient dans cette salle de conférence quand l'explosion s'est produite. Chilikov m'a informé qu'il serait venu vous aider lui-même, mais ses deux jambes ont été écrasées. Il lui faudra du temps pour guérir. D'ici là ... » Le vieil homme haussa les épaules. «Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis ici.» Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, semblant hésiter à prendre la parole devant lui. «Si ces rots sont en augmentation, alors il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à la conclusion qu'un grand événement est à venir. Tout ce que nous savons à son sujet, c'est qu'il aura la capacité de changer le monde. Il existe plusieurs théories sur ce que cet événement présage. Il pourrait s'agir d'une dilatation du temps ou la naissance d'un nouvel artefact magique. Par conséquent, vous avez reçu la visite de deux experts en la matière. Mais il pourrait très bien s'agir de tout autre chose, et d'autres gouvernements enverront les gens qu'ils estiment peut-être utiles.»

Hermione se pencha en avant. «Croyez-vous que l'augmentation de rots ait quelque chose à voir avec le Temps?»

Il secoua la tête. «Il n'y a pas suffisamment de données pour émettre une théorie plausible. J'espère que je pourrais suivre l'un de vos agents sur le terrain si un nouveau rot est détecté et faire quelques expériences pour voir s'il y a des courbes du Temps associées à ces événements.»

Ron se tourna vers elle avec un regard suffisant et articula, «_Événements_». Elle répondit avec sur le visage son air de '_la ferme _!'.

«Cela peut se faire, M. Osterhoudt. Toutefois, les agents volent à des vitesses incroyables, et je crains que vous ...»

Il eut un petit rire grinçant. «Ma jambe droite m'élance à l'occasion, Miss Granger, mais je vous assure, je peux encore me montrer un peu malicieux sur un balai.»

Elle sourit. «Dans ce cas, un de mes agent me vient à l'esprit. Il est un peu malicieux aussi.»

Ils se levèrent. «Nous allons peut-être devoir attendre longtemps avant qu'on ne nous rapporte un ... _événement_. Il est impossible de les prévoir.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. S'il s'agit d'une dilatation qui se prépare, alors ce sera l'un des événements plus importants de l'histoire de mon domaine. Je n'irai nulle part.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'une dilatation du temps?» demanda Ron.

«C'est un vortex qui s'ouvre, permettant de pénétrer et de manipuler des événements du passé ou de l'avenir.»

«A-t-on enregistré d'autres dilatations du temps dans le passé?» demanda Hermione

«Oh, oui. Oui, en effet. Trois. La dernière a eu lieu il y a sept cents ans.»

«Qu'est-il arrivé? Le temps a-t-il été manipulé?»

«Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. Les enregistrements ont été effacés pour certains, perdus pour d'autres. Nous savons que l'événement s'est produit, et nous en connaissons la conséquence, mais nous n'avons pas de documents concernant ce qui l'a causé ni sur la façon dont on s'en ait occupé.»

«Quel en a été la conséquence?» dit-elle.

Il sourit. «L'invention du Retourneur de Temps, Miss Granger.»

Hermione hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées alors ils prenaient congé les uns des autres.

«Eh bien?» demanda Ron.

Hermione se rassit et regarda Ron prendre le dernier biscuit. «Il semble assez sympathique. Et s'il a raison et que c'est bien une dilatation du temps, cela nous donnerait un motif, non?»

Ron hocha la tête. «Le motif suprême.» Il se renversa dans sa chaise. «Jouons aux paranoïaques. Reviens sur l'ensemble de cette conversation et trouve-moi quelque chose de suspect.»

«C'est facile. Il a dit qu'Alonso lui avait dit que j'avais besoin d'aide, mais Alonso m'avait dit de jouer les idiotes et de le laisser attirer l'attention. Les autres à qui il avait parlé ne soupçonnaient pas qu'il posait des questions en mon nom, pourtant Osterhoudt était au courant.»

Ron hocha la tête. «Maintenant restons rationnels.»

Hermione s'esclaffa. «Facile. Alonso a déclaré que lui et Osterhoudt étaient bons amis depuis plus de quarante ans. Ce serait normal qu'il se confie plus à un ami.»

Ron fronça les sourcils, déçu. «Bon, merde alors.» Il se leva et tira sur le col de sa robe. «Ce ne serait pas bien si un suspect pouvait entrer par cette maudite porte avec «C'est moi» tatoué sur son front?»

Hermione hocha la tête. «Ce ne serait pas mieux si nous pouvions tous nous réveiller demain et avoir déjà résolu toute l'affaire?»

Elle se leva et sortit son sac à main de son tiroir.

«Où vas-tu comme ça?»

«J'ai besoin de voir un homme au sujet d'un emploi. Le mien.»

«Ne me dis pas que tu veux démissionner?»

«Je vais plutôt me jeter dans la gueule du loup.» (NdT : La première qui devine où/chez qui va Hermione se verra dédicacer le chapitre suivant ^^)

.

ooOOoo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Tadaaam ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours?

Note de socks : Oooh j'aime ce genre de défis ^^ Malheureusement je ne vois pas vraiment à qui Hermione fait référence… Kingsley peut-être ?

En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite, tellement je suis prise par l'histoire !

Sev4 : Ah bah, nooon… XD Héhé, c'est pourtant si évident XD

Merci, hein, ravie que tu aimes =)

* * *

.

Les p'tites notes rigolotes de _Socks_ et **d'Aë** :

.

Hermione se réveilla à l'hôpital pour trouver Ron et Viktor **(ouf !) **parlant tranquillement à côté de son lit. _(Ah ouf ! Tout le monde est sauvé !)_

Tu as été KO pendant deux jours.» _(Outch !)_

Après des années à souhaiter voir Ron grandir, il fallait reconnaître qu'il l'avait fait à outrance _(Ah ouais, les mecs ils font pas dans la demi-mesure ^^ Mais j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup ce Ron-là)_ (**XD**) Sev4 : Un Ron Intelligent… ça change, hein ? XD

Elle a été tuée dans l'explosion. (_Oh merde ! C'était évidemment la seule à savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment)_

Tu as sauvé quelques vies ce coup-là, tu sais?» (Oui ! Des preuves, enfin !)

Vous vous rendez compte que si vous démissionnez je vous poursuivrais inlassablement pour obtenir un dîner et une danse.» **XD seulement ? **_(Y'a pire comme harcèlement)_

«Ça vous dérange si je m'assois?» _(Il ne changera plus lui ^^)_

Hermione regarda Ron et tous deux partagèrent une moue, se souvenant des Contes de Beedle le Barde et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour en déchiffrer la vérité. _(Mauvais souvenir…)_ **Eh beh oui…**

Hermione se pencha en avant. «Croyez-vous que l'augmentation de rots ait quelque chose à voir avec le Temps?» **Vu le titre de la fic, oui ^^ Sev4 : En même temps… -)**

Elle répondit avec sur le visage son air de '_la ferme _!'. _(Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ron ^^ « Evénement » c'est beaucoup moins moche que « Rot »)_

Il est un peu malicieux aussi.» _(Je pense savoir à qui elle fait référence ^^)_

«L'invention du Retourneur de Temps, Miss Granger.» _(Oh ooooh ! Rien que ça !)_ **Eh beh… la classe !**

«Ce ne serait pas bien si un suspect pouvait entrer par cette maudite porte avec «C'est moi» tatoué sur son front?» _(Ca enlèverait tout l'intérêt de l'histoire ^^)_ **Ron, voyons ! la fic serait moins intéressante !**

(NdT : La première qui devine où va Hermione se verra dédicacer le chapitre suivant ^^) **chez le ministre ? Sev4 : M'enfin, vous vous êtes passées le mot toutes les deux ? XD Non, non, non… c'est pas ça XD**


	6. Chapitre six

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

.

Alors comme promis, ce chapitre est pour **Cutiesunshine**, **Nathea**, **noumea** et **Dandy2 **pour avoir deviné qui Hermione allait revoir cette semaine ^^

Ainsi que pour **Zeugma**, pour la remercier de sa fidélité et de ses reviews toujours aussi savoureuses ! =)

Voilà, à présent, bonne lecture ! ^^ Oh, avant que j'oublie : N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review, hein… ces derniers temps, le nombre de views augmente vachement mais les reviews, elles se font rares (à cause des vacances peut-être… ?) Bref, c'est un peu notre 'salaire' et laisser une (même toute petite) trace de votre passage est toujours très valorisant et apprécié pour le travail effectué *-*

J'suis sûre que vous comprenez ^^ Pas d'inquiétude, hein, la publication des chapitres ne dépendra jamais du nombre de reviews (pas mon genre, ça ^^) Merci !

* * *

.

**Chapitre Six.**

.

.

Hermione était assise à la table de la salle de lecture et scrutait les vieux dossiers sur les phénomènes magiques à la recherche d'indices. C'était une recherche dérisoire, vraiment. Sans être en mesure de le réduire le champ de recherche, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait. Cependant, cela l'occupait. Ces jours-ci, elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de le faire réellement.

«Vous savez», déclara une voix grave derrière elle. «Tout cela pourrait s'expliquer par un déséquilibre chimique dans votre cerveau.»

Elle tendit le cou. «Bonjour, professeur. Ravie de vous revoir aussi. De quoi débattons-nous aujourd'hui?»

Rogue fit le tour de la table et s'assit. Il tenait un épais dossier de parchemins dans ses mains. « De votre penchant pour l'aventure et les catastrophes. Vous pourriez bien avoir une dépendance à l'endorphine, probablement un reste de ce qui était censé être votre enfance.»

Elle renifla. « Qu'allez-vous chercher ?»

«C'est peut-être psychologique,» dit-il avec un ricanement. «Vous avez envie d'être importante après être devenue un fonctionnaire insignifiant dans un bureau qui n'a presque aucune pertinence pour n'importe qui.»

«Oh, allez vous faire foutre.» dit-elle sèchement. «Si je voulais être importante je n'aurais guère démissionné de mon poste, vous savez?»

Il sembla interloqué. «Vraiment?»

«La semaine dernière.»

«Pourquoi diable?»

«Pour vous priver d'une raison de vous moquer.»

Il l'honora d'un froncement de sourcils sans pareil, mais elle l'ignora et prit un autre morceau de parchemin et le passa en revue.

«Minerva a été très bouleversée d'apprendre que vous aviez été blessée en Birmanie.»

Ses yeux glissèrent de la page pour trouver les siens. Elle soutint son regard juste assez longtemps pour le déconcerter, puis murmura: «Seulement Minerva?»

Il pinça les lèvres, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise qu'habituellement.

«J'aurais pensé que le professeur Flitwick et Hagrid auraient été bouleversés aussi,» répondit-elle malicieusement.  
Son regard fléchit aussi vite que sa bouche se ferma, et il ouvrit son dossier. Il lui offrit un dernier regard aigre avant de se concentrer sur ses recherches.

«Je vous remercie, professeur,» dit-elle doucement.

«De?» dit-il sèchement.

«De vous soucier de moi.»

Il la regarda, puis porta à nouveau rapidement son attention sur son dossier. «Allez au diable, Granger.»

Elle eut un petit rire.

Quand elle eut atteint la fin de son classeur, elle le referma d'un coup sec avec un profond soupir, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller fouiller dans d'autres classeurs. Elle avait terminé la pile elle avait apporté.

Elle regarda Rogue qui griffonnait des notes, son monstrueux nez touchant presque la page. Elle regarda le sommet de sa tête. Une partie de ses cheveux était emmêlée. Pour une raison quelconque, elle trouva cela fascinant. Pour être honnête, Rogue était devenu fascinant à bien des égards depuis qu'il avait mis une claque sur son cul. Elle posa sa joue sur son poing et essaya de trouver une mèche de ses cheveux qui n'était pas noire de suie. Elle savait qu'elle avait au moins cinq nuances de brun dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'occasionnellement du blond ou du noir. Ses cheveux à lui étaient presque monotones. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, elle le regardait griffonner. Ses doigts étaient longs, les ongles taillés, et il y avait une légère décoloration sur la pulpe de son pouce causée par des années de taches d'encre. Elle jeta un œil à son propre pouce et frotta une tache similaire avec son index avant de le regarder à nouveau.

Elle voulait lui poser des questions sur ses recherches, mais elle savait depuis la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa curiosité. Au lieu de cela, elle lui demanda autre chose.

«Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas Caleb Lloyt?»

Il soupira, mais ne releva toujours pas les yeux. « Un Serpentard n'en aime jamais un autre.»

«Vraiment? Mais vous et Malfoy?»

«Surtout Malfoy et moi.»

«Eh bien, vous deviez vous entendre à merveille à un moment. Il a fait de vous le parrain de son fils, après tout.»

Rogue leva la tête et la dévisagea. Ses yeux étaient vraiment d'une couleur remarquable, et tout à fait appropriés pour les expressions non-verbales marquant le mécontentement. «Il l'a fait pour m'irriter,» dit-il.

Hermione rit face au regard de souffre-douleur qu'affichait son visage. «Je ne vous crois pas. Je pense que vous étiez probablement de très bons amis et que vous étiez tous les deux trop coincés pour l'admettre.»

Cette fois, il parvint à lui lancer un regard à la fois peiné, suffisant, et coupable, le tout en même temps. «Malfoy et moi n'avons plus aucun contact depuis des années.»

«Oh? Pourquoi?»

«Si je me souviens bien, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec moi couchant avec sa femme.»

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, et elle éclata de rire. «_Non_! Quand?»

Il sourit et baissa les yeux vers ses notes. «La dernière fois? Il y a un mois.»

Hermione était sidérée. Elle éclata d'un rire entrecoupé de gloussements. «_Rogue_! Vous êtes un chien!» Elle rit plus fort encore quand elle vit que le bout de ses oreilles qui dépassaient d'entre ses fins cheveux devenait rouge.

«Mais vous venez de démentir votre théorie, puisque Mme Malfoy était aussi à Serpentard.»

Il renifla. «Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais. J'ai juste dit que j'avais couché avec elle. Ces faits ne sont pas aussi mutuellement dépendants les uns des autres que votre esprit poète et romantique vous le fait penser.»

Consternée, elle laissa échapper: «Alors, pourquoi le faites-vous?»

«Pourquoi pas? J'aime regarder le battement de la veine sur le front de Lucius quand nous sommes obligés de nous côtoyer en société.»

«Et Mme Malfoy?»

«Déteste son mari, mais aime sa richesse.»

Les sourcils froncés, elle le regarda gratter de sa plume le parchemin pendant quelques instants supplémentaires et souffla. «Vous voulez simplement jouer au Serpentard à nouveau, n'est-ce pas? Je pense que vous m'avez parlé de cela parce que vous espéreriez que vous pourriez vous venger sur Drago.»

Il fronça les sourcils, affichant une évidente déception et la regarda. «Et bien sûr, vous n'en soufflerez mot à personne, n'est-ce pas? Gryffondor.» Il dit cela d'un air teinté de dégoût.

«Si je n'ai parlé de Gertie à personne, suis-je de nature à leur dire que vous avez baisé la mère de Drago? Pourquoi voudriez-vous que Drago apprenne quelque chose comme ça? C'est horrible.»

Il se rassit et laissa tomber sa plume. «Le garçon porte sa mère en trop haute estime. Elle le mène par le bout du nez pratiquement toute la journée. Malfoy voulait qu'elle se fasse prendre pour lui rabattre le caquet et faire en sorte que le garçon puisse finir de grandir, et je lui devait une faveur.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Il m'a sauvé la vie, non?»

«Oh. Effectivement.» Hermione essaya de suivre sa logique, mais était complètement perdue. Cet aperçu de la politique de Serpentard lui faisait mal à la tête. Irritée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. «Avez-vous vraiment couché avec elle? Ou était-ce juste un mensonge pour lancer une rumeur?»

Il fronça les sourcils, clairement insulté. «J'ai mes défauts, mais le mensonge n'est pas l'un d'eux.»

Déçue, elle dit sèchement : «Vous êtes méprisable.»

Il leva les yeux. «Et ça c'est une nouvelle parce que ...?»

«Parce que j'ai toujours pensé beaucoup mieux de vous.»

Il recula. Ses mots restèrent suspendu dans l'air pendant un moment, puis il prit sa plume et retourna à ses notes. «A présent, vous passez pour une idiote,» murmura-t-il.

«Il semblerait bien,» dit-elle sèchement. «On m'avait pourtant prévenue que je me trompais sur vous. J'aurai dû écouter.» Elle saisit les dossiers qu'elle avait ramenés et sortit rapidement pour aller en chercher d'autres.

Il fallut trente minutes avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

«Averti par qui?»

Elle leva les yeux du parchemin qu'elle lisait. «Excusez-moi?»

«Qui vous a appris que vous aviez tort à mon sujet?»

«Caleb.»

Rogue soupira et se pencha à nouveau sur ses papiers. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son propre travail.

«Vous devez rester à l'écart de celui-là,» dit-il dix minutes plus tard.

«Il a dit la même chose de vous,» répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. «Lequel d'entre vous suis-je censée écouter?»

«Très probablement nous deux. Par sécurité.»

Elle laissa passer une minute, puis demanda: «Pourquoi devrais-je rester à l'écart de Caleb?»

Il leva les yeux. «Il ne s'intéresse qu'à une chose.»

«C'est vrai, mais ce n'est plus un problème maintenant que je ne suis plus son patron.»

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent et il la fusilla du regard. «Je ne parlais pas de _sexe__!_ Je parlais _d'argent!_»

«Oh. Vraiment?»

«Oui,» dit-il sèchement. Son visage se crispa en une grimace révoltée. «Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement être intéressée par lui ...»

«Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout vos affaires, nous avons rendez-vous vendredi soir.»

«Vous avez _rendez-vous_ avec lui? Pourquoi diable?»

«Pour le sexe, si Merlin est avec moi. J'ai été tourmentée par des hommes plutôt séduisants ces derniers temps, et l'effet comment à se faire sentir.»

Elle prit un nouveau dossier pendant qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson. «Il est plus âgé que _moi_.»

«Vous êtes observateur ...»

«Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous un rendez-vous avec un homme suffisamment âgé pour être votre père?»

Elle leva les yeux et le fixa longuement. Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres avant de dire, «_J'aime_ les hommes plus âgés.»

Elle avait eu l'espoir de voir ses oreilles se colorer de nouveau, ou au moins le faire se tortiller un peu, mais le résultat ne fut pas du tout celui auquel elle s'était attendue.

Ses yeux sombres semblèrent se dissoudre comme de l'encre liquide tandis que son regard commençait à glisser sur son visage comme une caresse. Ils se posèrent sur sa bouche, et lorsqu'elle se mit à se mordiller la lèvre, il rampa le long de ses traits et se plongea dans ses yeux à nouveau. Il leva lentement un sourcil et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que le visage d'Hermione commence à s'inonder de chaleur. Elle sentit ses joues brûler et sa tête tourner légèrement. Ce ne fut que lorsque des taches sombres dansèrent devant ses yeux qu'elle réalisa que c'était parce qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

«Envie d'une certaine _expérience_, hein?» dit-il, d'une voix dégoulinante de promesse plutôt que de sarcasme.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant rougir encore plus lorsqu'il rit sombrement. «Vous êtes un salaud», dit-elle, déconfite.

«Et ça c'est une nouvelle parce que ...?» Il sourit.

Elle secoua la tête et leva les mains. «J'abandonne. Je ne suis pas de taille face à vous, Rogue.»

Il rit de nouveau et la tension sexuelle qu'il avait créée par un simple regard éclata comme une bulle de savon. Il fit un signe de la main vers ses fichiers. «Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant suer en ce moment? D'autres rapports trafiqués?»

Elle secoua la tête. «Je voudrais que ce soit aussi simple que cela. Non, je suis en train d'essayer de mettre la main sur une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais je ne sais pas à quoi l'aiguille ressemble et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir dans quelle meule de foin chercher.»

«C'est un peu masochiste intellectuellement.»

«Vous n'avez _pas_ idée.»

«Auriez-vous l'indulgence de satisfaire mon intérêt poli, je vous prie? Ou dois-je retourner à mes notes?»

Elle se mit à rire. Ce nouveau Rogue avait quelque chose qui dépassait sa compréhension mais en quelque sorte, de tout à fait enchanteur. «Comment se fait-il que je vous apprécie?»

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. «Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.»

Elle rit encore plus fort. «Je suis à la recherche d'un événement magique qui est présagé par un grand nombre de zones aléatoires éteintes dans les lignes telluriques. Cependant, par un heureux hasard, il semblerait que chaque fois que l'événement s'est produit dans l'histoire, il ait été accompagné d'une élimination délibérée des faits afin qu'il y ait peu ou pas d'informations permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui s'il se reproduit.»

«Lignes Telluriques? Je pensais que vous veniez de dire que vous aviez démissionné de ce poste.»

«Je l'ai fait, mais il semble que cela n'incluait pas d'être mutée à un autre poste. Je suis maintenant la Lèche-bottes en Chef d'Urban Philips, _l'ancien_ CSO - il avait été placé sous Impérium et s'était lancé dans une autre carrière - producteur de navet - et était plus qu'heureux de revenir à son poste. Je suis également membre du comité multinational qui a été formé pour étudier les phénomènes. Non pas que qui que ce soit ait la moindre idée de ce qu'est ce qu'il étudie.»

Rogue inclina la tête sur le côté. «De quel type _d'événement_ parlons-nous?»

Hermione fronça les sourcils. «Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il pourrait s'agir du retour d'Excalibur, ou de Merlin, lui-même. Cela pourrait être la naissance d'un nouveau type d'espèces magiques, ou d'un fantastique nouvel artefact magique. Cela pourrait être une faille dans le continuum espace-temps permettant de changer l'histoire ou de modeler l'avenir, et cela pourrait même offrir la chance de discuter avec Bouddha. Cela pourrait également être la foutue fin du monde, vous imaginez? Ces derniers jours, essayer de comprendre m'a donné si mal à la tête que je ne suis même plus capable d'y réfléchir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un est en train de tuer un grand nombre de personnes pour essayer de garder les informations concernant cet événement imminent pour eux seuls.»

Il se tut un long moment, La fixant intensément, tête inclinée et le regard rempli d'inquiétude. Il tendit la main pour prendre le parchemin des siennes et le regarder, et elle fut intriguée par la réelle curiosité qu'il affichait. Elle avait évidemment attiré son intérêt réel, et pas seulement son intérêt poli.

«Comment ceci a-t-il atterri dans vos girons?» demanda-t-il.

«Viktor dirait que c'était le destin,» dit-elle d'un air renfrogné. «Je dirais que c'était juste de la malchance.»

«Viktor?»

«Krum. Vous vous souvenez, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers? Il est ici avec quelques autres personnes pour aider dans les recherches. Nous sommes à court d'agents de terrain, et il a un talent naturel pour le poste. Quoi qu'il en soit, en quelque sorte, c'est devenu 'mon' événement parce que je suis celle qui est tombée sur la conspiration. Honnêtement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient compris que j'étais complètement désemparée quand ils ont tous réalisé que je n'avais pas gagné ma promotion, pour commencer. Même Harry s'attend à ce que je sorte un lapin de mon cul pour sauver le monde, et c'est lui le foutu Elu.»

Rogue laissa tomber le parchemin sur la pile. «Vous ne trouverez pas vos réponses ici. Ce sont tous des documents officiels. Si l'information a été effacée intentionnellement, comme vous le dites, alors cet endroit a été le premier à être nettoyé.»

«Alors où dois-je aller?»

Rogue lui lança un long regard. «Vous avez besoin de consulter les anciennes bibliothèques. Votre meilleur choix serait celles qui ont été préservées par les Perses ou les Omeyyades. Vous devriez essayer à Esfahān ou Cordoue. Je commencerai à Esfahān.»

«En Iran?»

Il hocha la tête. «La Bibliothèque Magique située là-bas est très ancienne mais vous aurez des difficultés à y entrer, il vous faudrait une autorisation. Toutefois, elle vaut la peine. Vous y trouveriez un grand nombre de documents anciens ainsi qu'un long passé à n'avoir jamais tenu compte de ce que désirait le reste du monde. Ils étaient et sont encore une population de sorciers farouchement indépendants d'esprit. S'ils ont reçu l'ordre d'effacer leurs dossiers, ils auront probablement travaillé plus dur encore pour les préserver. Juste par principe.»

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de parler, il rassembla ses parchemins. «Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une classe à terrifier. Il reste seulement quelques semaines de cours, et c'est toujours aussi délicieusement facile de les faire s'évanouir à cette époque de l'année.»

Elle attrapa son poignet. «Merci, professeur.»

Ses yeux sombres semblèrent à nouveau briller du même feu se consumant lentement comme un peu plus tôt. «Appelez-moi Severus.»

Elle saisit sa main. «Non.»

Il se pencha sur la table, comme elle ramassait ses propres notes. «Lâche».

Elle eut un petit rire. «Absolument. C'est tout moi.»

Il laissa échapper un petit rire sombre comme ils se levaient pour aller redéposer leurs dossiers.

Se demandant comment se rendre le plus rapidement possible en Iran, Hermione poussa la porte de la salle de lecture et sortit dans le couloir.

«Vous voilà! Je venais justement vous trouver.»

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Caleb arriver du bout du couloir, son long manteau battant derrière lui. Pour une raison inconnue, son chaleureux sourire en coin la fit se sentir coupable lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et que Rogue sortit.

Caleb s'arrêta net et regarda Rogue qui s'arrêta juste derrière elle. Il se tenait si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui rayonnait de lui dans la fraîcheur du couloir. Hermione regarda, consternée, les deux hommes s'affronter du regard. Caleb était une étude en brun, avec son pantalon en cuir et son manteau marron, ses yeux et ses cheveux bruns et sa peau bronzée. Il semblait que les seules autres couleurs étaient l'or de sa montre à gousset et l'argent de sa cicatrice. Rogue, d'autre part, était une étude en noir, à peine équilibrée par son teint incroyablement pâle.

Il se pencha sur son épaule, et sa voix lui parvint à l'oreille dans un faible et sexy grondement.

«Vous avez vraiment de beaux seins, Granger.»

Même si elle savait que c'était ce qu'il cherchait, elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. «Espèce _d'idiot_!» siffla-t-elle.

Il passa devant elle, s'écartant de quelques pas avant de la gratifier d'un petit sourire narquois, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Le regard que les deux hommes s'échangèrent lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Caleb aurait tué n'importe quelle petite créature assez stupide pour voler entre eux.

Elle frissonna lorsque Caleb se tourna vers elle et la regarda. «Je pensais vous avoir dit de rester loin de lui,» dit-il quand Rogue fut hors de vue.

Hermione roula des yeux et se dirigea vers le couloir. «C'est drôle, il m'a mis en garde contre vous aussi. Vraiment, ça commence à bien faire. N'êtes-vous pas censé devenir possessif et manipulateur uniquement _après_ notre premier rendez-vous?»

Il grimaça et secoua la tête. «Je vous demande pardon.»

Elle soupira, adoucie par ses remords évidents. C'était plus que ce qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de Rogue, elle en fût certaine.

«C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, faire ce qu'il vous plaît.»

«Merci.»

«Lui avez-vous dit que nous sortons ensemble ce week-end?»

«C'est bien possible.»

La mâchoire de Caleb se crispa, il était visiblement mécontent. Il s'arrêta et l'attrapa par la manche. «Granger – Hermione – il est de notoriété publique que Rogue couche avec n'importe qui, et plus particulièrement si ce n'importe qui est avec quelqu'un d'autre. S'il vous a porté de l'intérêt, vous pouvez être sûre que c'est parce que je l'ai fait en premier.»

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur son bras. «Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu plusieurs facettes de Rogue lors de mes dernières conversations avec lui dont je n'ai jamais soupçonné l'existence. Je ne suis loin d'être aussi naïve que je l'étais avant.»

Il fronça les sourcils. «Je vous préférais quand vous étiez naïve.»

«Oui, et je vous préférais avant également, on m'a dit que vous étiez surtout intéressé par l'argent. Est-ce vrai?»

Les yeux de Caleb étincelèrent d'une fureur soudaine. «Rogue?»

«Évidemment.»

Il secoua la tête et se mit à marcher. Elle le suivit, et il ralentit pour la laisser le rattraper.

«C'était vrai il y a longtemps. Ma famille est une très ancienne famille et était autrefois beaucoup plus puissante. En fait, mon aïeul possédait dix pour cent de Gringotts. Son père avait été celui qui avait autorisé ce misérable Goblin, Gringott, à gérer les dépôts des riches familles Sorcières. Il avait tiré un joli profit de cette transaction. Son imbécile de fils a perdu une bonne part de ces intérêts lors d'une regrettable mésaventure.

«Au moment de ma naissance, les Lloyts étaient encore plus pathétique que les Princes. J'ai grandi dans la pauvreté, en écoutant des histoires concernant l'immense richesse que nous possédions autrefois. La première fois que mon père m'a emmené à Gringotts, je me suis presque effondré. Tout cet or, et nous en avions possédé dix pour cent.» Il secoua la tête et s'arrêta. «Je rêvais de richesse comme chaque jeune homme. _C'était_ tout ce qui m'intéressait quand j'étais jeune.» Il la regarda. «Mais j'ai grandi.»

Hermione le regarda avec curiosité. «Vous m'avez dit un jour que le temps ne change pas beaucoup la nature d'une personne.»

Il soupira. «Hermione, si je j'étais toujours obsédé par la richesse, aurais-je pu rester dans ce métier?»

Elle secoua la tête, lui concédant ce point, et se remit à marcher. Il la suivit, en la considérant attentivement. «Vous pensez à Rogue, n'est-ce pas?» cracha-t-il avec colère.

Elle le regarda, la culpabilité probablement lisible sur son visage.

Caleb l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre son torse, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser profondément.

Le monde sembla basculer, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il arracha sa bouche de la sienne. «_Ne pensez pas_ à lui.»

Elle déglutit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. «Je ne pensais pas à _l'embrasser_,» dit-elle. «Je pensais aux conseils qu'il m'a donné pour nos recherches.»

Caleb rougit. «Oh.»

Hermione secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur. «Vous avez dit que vous me cherchiez. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez?»

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et poussa ses mains dans ses poches affichant l'air d'un petit garçon qui a été grondé.

«Je voulais vous dire que nous avions eu deux autres rapports de rots.»

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. «C'est merveilleux!» Elle se reprit. «Dans le genre fin-du-monde bien sûr. Je veux que vous emmeniez M. Osterhoudt avec vous afin qu'il puisse vérifier les distorsions de temps.»

Caleb secoua la tête. «Philips a déjà envoyé Erina avec lui. Je suis venu vous demander si vous vouliez voyager avec moi.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils. «Je ne peux pas, j'ai une réunion avec le comité dans une heure. Bon sang. J'aurais pourtant voulu qu'Osterhoudt y aille avec vous. Vous êtes le meilleur en vol et vous connaissez son terrain.»

Il haussa les épaules. «Je sais aussi rechercher des altérations du temps.» Il lui lança un regard pénétrant. «Si vous vouliez continuer à mener la danse, vous auriez dû garder votre travail,» dit-il. «Je pense que vous auriez finalement été meilleure que Philips.»

«Si je l'avais fait, nous n'aurions pas rendez-vous vendredi.»

L'ascenseur arriva et ils y entrèrent. «C'est toujours ça de pris,» dit-il avec un sourire sexy.

.

ooOOoo

Aurette : Et voilà…

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Alors, alors les filles ? Contentes de retrouver notre cher Severus ? Hein ? ^^ Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Perso je craaaque ! XD

En tout cas, entre Sev et Caleb, la guerre est déclarée, c'est sûr ! XD

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et vous savez quoi faire, hein ? J'compte sur vous -)

.

Note de Socks : Alalah cette fic me plait toujours autant et on avance peu à peu dans l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que dans la « relation » (peut-on réellement l'appeler comme ça à ce stade de l'histoire ?) entre Severus et Hermione.

J'aime également beaucoup Caleb, mais je me demande s'il n'est pas « un peu trop beau pour être vrai ». Bon et peut-être que je suis juste légèrement parano…

Sev4 : ahaaa, la suite te l'apprendra *sifflote* ^^

.

Note d'Aë : Il est miam, Lloyt, mais il m'agace… Un peu comme Marcus Delaluci, maintenant que j'y pense *_*

Sev4 : En effet XD

.

* * *

.

Bon, place aux p'tites annotations rigolotes **d'Aë** et _Socks_ :

.

Vous pourriez bien avoir une dépendance à l'endorphine, probablement un reste de ce qui était censé être votre enfance.» _(Théorie intéressante)_

«Oh, allez vous faire foutre.» dit-elle sèchement_. (Bien envoyé !)_

«Pour vous priver d'une raison de vous moquer.» _(Et toc ! ^^)_** Et na !**

«Seulement Minerva?» _(Héhé ^^)_** hihi ! j'aime ce demi jeu de séduction ^^**

Il pinça les lèvres, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise qu'habituellement. **et ça marche !**

«J'aurais pensé que le professeur Flitwick et Hagrid aurait été bouleversés aussi,» répondit-elle malicieusement. _(Oooh bien trouvé !)_

«Allez au diable, Granger.» **N'y est-elle pas déjà ? ^^'**

Elle regarda Rogue qui griffonnait des notes, son monstrueux nez touchant presque la page. _(Il n'est pas monstrueux son nez, il a du caractère !)_

Rogue était devenu fascinant à bien des égards depuis qu'il avait mis une claque sur le cul_. (Ah bon ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?) Sev4 : Bah oui socks ^^ Le coup de la claque sur le cul, par exemple -)_

« Un Serpentard n'en aime jamais un autre.»_ (Très Serpentard tout ça ^^)_** C'est une excuse ^^**

«Surtout Malfoy et moi.»_ (En effet)_** XD**

**C'est Severus en même temps ! ** «Il l'a fait pour m'irriter.» dit-il. _(Ah bon ? Et ça a marché ? :p)_

«Si je me souviens bien, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec moi couchant avec sa femme.» _(Effectivement, ça ne doit pas aider à entretenir un amitié…)_** Oh bon sang ^^**

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, et elle éclata de rire. «_Non_! Quand?»** Curieuse ! XD**

Il sourit et baissa les yeux vers ses notes. «La dernière fois? Il y a un mois.» _(Tsss salaud ^^)_** Eh ben….**

«Mais vous venez de démentir votre théorie, puisque Mme Malfoy était aussi à Serpentard.» _(Pas faux)_

Ces faits ne sont pas aussi mutuellement dépendants les uns des autres que votre esprit poète et romantique vous le fait penser.» _(Assurément pas)_

J'aime regarder le battement de la veine sur le front de Lucius quand nous sommes obligés de nous côtoyer en société.»_ (Charmant. C'est tout à fait son genre)_** C'est pervers, non ? Coucher avec la femme pour obtenir une réaction du mari ^^'**

«Déteste son mari, mais aime sa richesse.» _(Quelle femme vénale !)_

Malfoy voulait qu'elle se fasse prendre pour lui rabattre le caquet et faire en sorte que le garçon puisse finir de grandir, et je lui devait une faveur.» _(Là je suis dans le flou artistique)_

«Parce que j'ai toujours pensé beaucoup mieux de vous.»** Nom de dieu !**

«A présent, vous passez pour une idiote,» murmura-t-il.** . Pourquoi ? Parce que sa réponse ne te plaît pas ? Tu es l'idiot !**

«Très probablement nous deux. Par sécurité.» _(Pour une fois, il n'a pas tout à fait tort)_

«C'est vrai, mais ce n'est plus un problème maintenant que je ne suis plus son patron.»** .» XD Donc tu ne dis pas non ?**

«Je ne parlais pas de _sexe__!_ Je parlais _d'argent!_» _(Ah ben ça fait deux choses alors, si on compte bien)_** Ah ? Vu le personnage…**

«Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement être intéressée par lui ...»** Pourquoi non ? Plutôt sexy, je pense…**

J'ai été tourmentée par des hommes plutôt séduisants ces derniers temps, et l'effet comment à se faire sentir.» _(Comme c'est poétique comme façon de dire qu'on est en manque)_** Quelle franchise !**

«Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous un rendez-vous avec un homme suffisamment âgé pour être votre père?» _(Pour bien des raisons, mais je ne veux pas choquer les âmes sensible qui passent par ici *ton ironique*)_** Hum.**

«_J'aime_ les hommes plus âgés.»** Nice shot *_***

«Envie d'une certaine _expérience_, hein?» _(Grrr ! Oh oui !)_

Il rit de nouveau et la tension sexuelle qu'il avait créée par un simple regard éclata comme une bulle de savon. _(Pff quel gâchis !)_

Non, je suis en train d'essayer de mettre la main sur une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais je ne sais pas à quoi l'aiguille ressemble et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir dans quelle meule de foin chercher.» _(Ca s'annonce plutôt compliqué dit comme ça)_

Même Harry s'attend à ce que je sorte un lapin de mon cul pour sauver le monde, _(Carrément ? ^^) _et c'est lui le foutu Elu.»** Quel langage, Hermione ^^**

S'ils ont reçu l'ordre d'effacer leurs dossiers, ils auront probablement travaillé plus dur encore pour les préserver. Juste par principe.» _(Ces gens me sont déjà sympathiques :-) )_

Il reste seulement quelques semaines de cours, et c'est toujours aussi délicieusement facile de les faire s'évanouir à cette époque de l'année.» _(Mdrrr typiquement lui ^^)_** Sadique, Professeur ? Il n'y avait pas une histoire de masochisme côté Hermione, juste au-dessus ? Eh si ^^**

«Espèce _d'idiot_!» siffla-t-elle_. (J'aurai même ajouté « connard » moi ^^)_** Eh bien ! Concours de qui pisse le plus loin ! XD**

«Je pensais vous avoir dit de rester loin de lui,» dit-il quand Rogue fut hors de vue. _(Non mais de quoi je me mêle !)_

«C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, faire ce qu'il vous plaît.» _(Encore heureux !)_

«Merci.» _(Et elle le remercie en plus ! Alors là c'est le pompon !)_

– il est de notoriété publique que Rogue couche avec n'importe qui, et plus particulièrement si ce n'importe qui est avec quelqu'un d'autre. _(Intéressant à savoir ça)_ S'il vous a porté de l'intérêt, vous pouvez être sûre que c'est parce que je l'ai fait en premier.»** Euhm ! Encore qu'avec l'histoire de Narcissa…**

Hermione, si je j'étais toujours obsédé par la richesse, aurais-je pu rester dans ce métier?»** Uniquement en recevant des (généreux) pots de vins pour modifier des rapports…**


	7. Chapitre Sept

Bonjour vous tous !

Bon, désolée pour le looong délai depuis le dernier chapitre. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et d'autres à régler, toussa toussa, quoi ^^

Mais voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

Rar :

**Hime-Hakkai **: hey, bienvenue ! Ravie que ça te plaise… Eh bien, il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ^^ Merci !

**Rapha** : Merci, merci ! Bah la voilààà, avec beaucoup de retard, mais bon ^^

**Zeugma** :Salut ! Hihihi, ben t'es pas tombée loin avec les transports… réponse dans le chapitre 8 … Merciiii, à bientôt !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

.

.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de gym du Ministère avec son sac. Dix minutes plus tard, elle patientait près des tapis, attachant ses cheveux avec un chouchou. Elle fit quelques étirements pendant qu'elle attendait. La porte s'ouvrit et Ron et Harry entrèrent en traînant leurs propres sacs de sport. Quint les suivait, l'air penaud.

«Donne-nous une minute,» lança Harry.

«Lui aussi?» demanda-t-elle en désignant la quatrième roue.

«Ça te dérange? Il a dit qu'il voulait que je m'entraîne.»

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique. «Pas du tout.»

Elle termina ses étirements et fit quelques tours de salle en trottinant tranquillement pendant que les garçons échangeaient leur tenues contre un t-shirt gris et un pantalon ample identiques à ceux qu'elle portait. Au moment où ils sortirent des vestiaires, elle sautait sur place en secouant ses mains. Elle prit une poignée de poussière de craie et en enduit ses mains et ses bras.

«Pas de sorts,» dit-elle.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet.

«Ça a l'air sympa», déclara Quint. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu?»

«En gros,» dit Harry. «Nous nous réduisons en bouillie l'un l'autre et celui qui est encore debout guérit les autres.»

«Ça a l'air amusant,» dit-il. «Tu es prête?» Il regarda Hermione, ne sachant manifestement pas comment prendre son expression.

«Quint, je pense qu'Hermione a eu une mauvaise journée. Peut-être –»

«Non, elle m'a déjà pris par surprise une fois. Je peux gérer –»

Hermione le frappa à la gorge et poursuivit avec une grande claque sur la tempe. Il s'écroula comme un sac de briques. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui émit un bruit aigu.

Harry vint vers elle lançant sa jambe pour la frapper à la tête. Elle le bloqua d'un bras levé, mais Ron la tacla. Elle roula sur le côté alors que Quint chancelait sur ses pieds. Elle recula et lui jeta un autre coup de poing à la tête, mais il attrapa son poing dans sa main.

«Et puis quoi encore. Pas cette fois, ma petite dame. «Il passa sous son bras et la fit rouler sur le dos. Elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd et leva les yeux pour voir Ron se saisir de Quint et le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule juste avant qu'Harry n'écrase son poing sur la tête de Ron. Après cela, ce fut la mêlée générale.

À la fin, Ron se roulait sur le sol en tenant son nez qui saignait abondamment et Quint essayait en grognant de rendre forme humaine à son entre-jambe. Hermione et Harry étaient toujours en train de cogner l'un sur l'autre et d'esquiver les coups aussi vite qu'il est humainement possible. Harry se baissa, et envoya son poing dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'écroula autant de douleur que de fureur. Elle ne gagnait _jamais_.

Il s'effondra à côté d'elle et sortit sa baguette de la gaine fixée à sa cuisse. Après quelques sorts exécutés par saccades, ils s'affalèrent tous, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

«Tu veux bien nous dire quel est ton foutu problème?» Haleta Harry.

«J'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer?» dit-elle, massant son ventre. «Ça va laisser une marque.»

«Non,» souffla Ron. «Tu as juste besoin de préciser.»

«Pas pour moi», déclara Quint, roulant avec un gémissement et rampant vers les bouteilles d'eau alignées à côté du tapis. «Je savais à quoi m'attendre.»

«Ca ne peut pas être seulement ça,» dit Harry. «Tu sais que nous te l'avons envoyé parce que nous étions inquiets.»

«Je suis énervée parce que nous n'avons rien obtenu de concluant sur les quatre meurtres de mon département. Et oui, je _suis_ toujours en colère contre vous deux à propos de _ça_. L'envoyer me surveiller, c'est une chose. L'envoyer faire semblant d'être intéressé? C'était bas, même pour deux peigne-cul comme vous.»

Ron leva une main fatiguée et l'agita en l'air. «C'était mon idée. Tu semblais si solitaire, et je l'avais vu mater ton cul.»

«Oh là!» cria Quint. «Laisse à un homme un peu de sa dignité!» Il rampa vers Hermione et lui offrit une bouteille. «Tiens.»

«Merci.»

«Remercie-moi plutôt en sortant avec moi ce week-end,» dit-il. «Je pourrais même être capable de sentir mes roustons à nouveau d'ici là.»

«Je ne peux pas. Mon carnet de bal est plein. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Caleb vendredi et un dîner avec Viktor samedi. Dimanche, je pense me rendre en Iran.»

Harry tendit le bras vers les bouteilles d'eau. «L'Iran? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en Iran?» Il attrapa une bouteille et la lança à Ron avant d'en prendre une autre pour lui-même.

«Rogue m'a dit que j'avais de meilleures chances d'y trouver des réponses.»

«Rogue?» Ron s'assit. «Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça?»

«Pas grand-chose en fait, mais il a été utile quand j'en ai eu besoin.»

Tous les quatre regardèrent lorsque la porte de la salle de gym s'ouvrit en grinçant. Alsea entra, l'air inquiet. Hermione se redressa sur ses mains et ses genoux pour se lever.

«Miss Granger? J'ai essayé de vous joindre par Cheminée à la maison et je me suis souvenue que c'était votre nocturne à la salle de gym.» Elle jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au groupe. Le nez de Ron ne saignait plus, mais chacun d'entre eux portaient encore les traces de son sang.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«C'est Caleb. Il n'a pas remis son rapport sur le rot qu'il est allé étudier, alors je l'ai appelé par Cheminée chez lui. Vous savez comment il oublie parfois.»

«Continuez,» dit-elle, son estomac se nouant sous l'ecchymose qu'Harry lui avait faite.

«J'ai déjà informé M. Philips, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez aussi. Je pense que quelque chose lui est arrivé. Il ne répondait pas, et de ce que je pouvais voir à travers le feu, sa maison a été saccagée.»

Hermione sprintait déjà vers la porte de la salle de gym avant qu'Harry et Ron aient eu le temps de faire un pas sur le tapis.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione marchait précautionneusement à travers les débris de la maison de Caleb Lloyt. Elle s'obstinait à vouloir ramasser des objets et à les remettre en place, bien que les Aurors qui l'accompagnaient lui avait dit à maintes reprises de ne toucher à rien.

Tout avait été brisé. Elle avait jeté un œil dans sa chambre, mais il n'y avait rien qui prouvait que la personne habitant les lieux avait dormi là. Les photos accrochées au mur avaient été réduites en fumée par un sort, les tiroirs avaient été arrachés et leur contenu jeté à terre.

Même le matelas avait été déchiqueté et le rembourrage avait été retiré. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et recula dans la cuisine.

Ron vint la rejoindre et laissa tomber une main chaude sur son épaule. «Il n'y a aucune trace de sang. Keitch pense qu'il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé.»

«Ouais, mais alors où était-il? Et où est-il maintenant?»

«Ca, nous l'ignorons, mais nous avons des gens qui vérifient toutes ses connaissances et patrouillent.» Il l'attira dans une étreinte. «Viens.» Il la conduisit vers la cheminée. «Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu tous les deux, non? Voyons voir s'il n'aurait pas pensé à aller jusque chez toi.»

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un sursaut. «Tu crois?»

«Pourquoi pas? C'est ce que j'aurais fait.»

Ils passèrent devant Harry, qui leur fit un signe de tête, et Quint, qui la regarda avec sympathie, avant de se rendre à son appartement.

Il était vide quand ils arrivèrent. Ron fit une recherche minutieuse, mais rien n'avait été dérangé. En fin de compte, il se dirigea vers la douche, tandis qu'elle attrapait des draps propres pour la chambre d'amis.

Il avait décidé de passer la nuit là pour le cas où Caleb se serait présenté et aurait été blessé.

Hermione venait de terminer de faire le lit quand elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qu'on arrêtait, suivi du cri de Ron. Elle courut dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain alors que Ron enroulait une serviette autour de sa taille. Il pointait quelque chose du doigt, et elle tourna la tête.

Les mots avaient été écrits dans la vapeur sur le miroir. Elle ferma la porte pour empêcher la vapeur de s'échapper et se pencha pour les lire.

_Granger, ne faites pas confiance à Osterhoudt. Chronominium. - Caleb_

«Est-ce que c'est son écriture?» demanda Ron.

«Difficile à dire lorsque tu écris avec un doigt,» répondit-elle.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est _Chronominium_?»

«Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela ressemble à une sorte d'élément, mais ce n'est rien dont j'ai déjà entendu parler.»

«J'appelle Harry.»

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione s'assit à sa table de cuisine en regardant toutes les tasses vides. Il semblait que tout l'EMV était passé par sa petite maison depuis les deux dernières heures et qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que remplir des tasses de thé. Elle entendit la cheminée s'activer une dernière fois et puis il ne resta plus qu'Harry et Ron.

«Eh bien, c'est vraisemblablement bien Caleb Lloyt qui a écrit le mot sur le miroir, donc nous savons qu'il était vivant et dans ton appartement à ce moment-là,» dit Harry alors qu'il s'assit en face d'elle. «Keitch pense qu'il l'a écrit il y a quelques heures, sachant que le mot apparaitrait quand tu te doucherais.»

Ron avait réuni deux poignées de tasses de thé par leurs anses et les emmenait à l'évier.

«Sais-tu pourquoi Caleb ne ferait pas confiance Osterhoudt?»

Hermione secoua la tête. «Je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement malade d'inquiétude et tellement fatiguée que je suis incapable de réfléchir.»

«Ils se connaissaient auparavant, peut-être?» demanda Ron.

«Pas que je sache. Je ne m'en souviens pas de les avoir vu agir l'un vers l'autre de façon hostile - attends … »

«Quoi?»

«Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens pas de les avoir vu interagir du tout. Je ne suis pas même pas sûre qu'ils aient jamais été dans mon bureau en même temps.»

«Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même Département jusqu'à aujourd'hui?»

«Non, Caleb m'a entendu parler d'Osterhoudt assez souvent la semaine dernière. Mais je ne peux pas jurer qu'Osterhoudt savait que Caleb travaillait là-bas.» Elle fronça les sourcils, en se grattant la tête. «Ron, quand tu as vérifié les antécédents d'Osterhoudt, as-tu trouvé dans quel service il travaillait avant de venir dans notre Département?»

«C'était un Langue de Plomb. Je ne peux que supposer que c'était pour la Salle du Temps.»

Hermione se redressa. «Ce serait ça! Caleb a travaillé à la Salle du Temps aussi! Avant de venir aux Mesures.» Elle grimaça et regarda les deux autres. «Apparemment, leur service a été fermé après que nous ayons saccagé l'endroit.»

«C'est étrange, hein?» demanda Harry. «Pourquoi auraient-ils fermé un Département entier parce que nous avons démoli quelques trucs?»

«C'est peut-être parce que nous avons fracassé _tout_ leur équipement», répondit Ron.

«Vous vous rappelez la cloche de cristal qui renfermait le Colibri ?»

«Oh, oui,» dit Harry. «Il n'arrêtait pas de redevenir un œuf, et d'éclore, encore et encore.»

Ron se renfrogna. «Un peu inutile, en fait, quand on y réfléchi.»

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le morceau de parchemin en face d'elle où elle avait copié le message de Caleb. «Chrono désigne le temps,» dit-elle. «Peut-être que ce Chronominium est un élément lié au temps.»

«Ou un sort,» dit Harry.

«Ou une potion», ajouta Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux. «Ou un ingrédient de potion?»

Elle se leva. «Nous avons besoin de réponses, mais l'un des experts qu'on m'a envoyé est maintenant sur notre liste de suspects, et le seul autre que nous connaissions est soit en cavale soit ...» Elle fit taire cette pensée. «Nous avons besoin d'un nouvel expert. Comment pouvons-nous découvrir qui d'autre a travaillé dans ce Département puisqu'ils étaient tous des Langues de plomb?»

Harry se leva. «Je vais demander à Kingsley dans la matinée. Le Ministre de la Magie a accès à tout. Si le Département n'existe plus, et à moins qu'ils aillent travailler dans un autre service, il n'est plus question de Langue de Plomb. Pas vrai?»

«C'est ce que Caleb m'a fait entendre.»

«Bon. Nous allons commencer à obtenir des réponses dans la matinée. Jusque-là, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos.» Harry se tourna vers Ron. «Veux-tu que je jette quelques vêtements de rechange par la cheminée?»

«Ouais, ce serait bien.»

Harry embrassa Hermione sur le dessus de la tête. Elle se leva et alla se brosser les dents, serrant le morceau de parchemin.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

«Mauvaise direction,» dit Ron alors qu'il revenait vers elle avec une brassée de robes d'Aurors.

«Je vais me coucher dans une minute. Je veux poser une question à quelqu'un d'abord.»

Il leva les yeux et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. «En passant, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te présenter des excuses pour Quint. Avec le recul, c'était une idée débile.»

«Ça l'était vraiment. En fait, je pense que c'est la pire de tous les temps.»

«C'est bon?»

«Non, ce n'est pas bon. A l'avenir, évite de t'inquiéter de ma propre vie amoureuse.»

«Ou de son absence,» plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit. «Au fait, la raclée que tu as mise à Quint est l'une des meilleures que j'ai jamais vue. La tête qu'il a faite était inestimable.»

«Merci», dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers son foyer et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. «Poudlard! Les appartements du professeur Rogue!»

Des flammes vertes jaillirent alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de l'âtre. «Professeur?» appela-t-elle nerveusement, prenant conscience de l'heure à cet instant. Elle se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'elle fixait le canapé dans le petit salon devant elle. Si ses années en tant qu'étudiante lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était que Rogue était un oiseau de nuit. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il accepterait de prendre un appel de cheminette au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle était sur le point de fermer la connexion quand elle entendit des pas. Elle vit des bottes et un tourbillon de robes noires.

«Miss Granger?» Il s'agenouilla sur un genou et son visage apparut dans les flammes. «Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est?»

Elle grimaça. «Je suis désolée. Quelque chose vient d'arriver et, bien, j'ai une question à vous poser.»

Il se recula. «Traversez.»

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle plia les genoux et entra dans les flammes.

Avec tous ces Aurors qui avaient défilé dans sa maison, elle ne se souvint que lorsqu'elle se tint dans le salon de Rogue qu'elle était habillée pour la nuit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rentra son cou dans ses épaules, sur la défensive dans son pyjama de flanelle bleu avec des nuages blancs partout et ses pantoufles en peluche.

Lui, en revanche, avait l'air aussi austère que toujours dans ses robes noires _de rigueur_. Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda de haut en bas. «Charmant,» dit-il.

«Je ne m'attendais pas à une invitation,» marmonna-t-elle.

«De toute évidence.»

Elle se déplaça d'un pied sur l'autre.

«Vous aviez une question?»

Elle cligna des yeux. «Oui, en effet. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Chronominium?»

«Non Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Elle s'affaissa. Pour une raison quelconque, elle avait été sûre qu'il saurait. Il avait réussi à l'aider deux fois quand elle était coincée, et elle avait eu la certitude qu'il pouvait à nouveau le faire.

«J'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire. Je crains que je vous aie fait perdre votre temps. Je suis désolée.»

Elle se retourna vers la cheminée.

«Attendez.»

Elle s'arrêta.

«Qu'en est-il exactement?»

Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. «Je ne sais toujours pas,» dit-elle lamentablement.

«Puis-je vous offrir un verre de vin? Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort? On dirait que vous en avez besoin.»

«Je ne devrais pas rester.»

«Je mérite au moins une explication.»

Elle hocha la tête. «Le vin serait bien.»

Il fit un geste de la main vers le canapé et se dirigea vers une table où se trouvaient plusieurs bouteilles. Il versa deux verres de vin rouge et revint. Il lui offrit un verre et s'assit dans le fauteuil placé près du bout du canapé. Il arrangea les plis de ses robes avec de petits coups secs exigeants de sa main, puis se tourna vers elle. Elle prit une gorgée de son vin et commença à parler.

Une heure plus tard, elle était assise en tailleur sur le sol les yeux dans les flammes et étreignant un petit coussin sur son ventre tandis que Rogue feuilletait plusieurs livres murmurant pour lui-même.

Elle se demanda à quel point de l'histoire, elle avait fini sur les genoux. Rogue ne lui avait jamais semblé être un bon auditeur avant. En fait, elle avait passé son enfance à essayer de lui faire écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Néanmoins, il était resté assis là, la tête penchée sur le côté tout au long de sa diatribe alors qu'elle lui expliquait exactement ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait reçu un mémo l'envoyant voir Kingsley pour une promotion. Il lui avait posé quelques questions de temps en temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entendu toute l'histoire.

C'est alors qu'il s'était levé d'un bond et avait commencé à chercher parmi les livres.

Elle vida son verre de vin - elle était déterminée à s'en tenir à seulement deux - et le mit sur la table derrière elle.

Un autre livre fut fermé avec un bruit sourd et un juron grommelé. Il poussa un profond soupir. «Miss Granger, venez avec moi.»

Il se détourna de ses vastes étagères et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se releva et se précipita après lui, le suivant dans son bureau, puis sa classe. Les images hideuses illustrant de sombres malédictions sur les murs s'y trouvaient encore.

«Vous savez,» dit-elle, «vous avez vraiment besoin de nouvelles illustrations. Celles-là sont limite.»

Il les regarda puis reporta son regard sur elle. Il s'arrêta net, et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. «Ça n'ira pas,» dit-il, agitant une main vers sa tenue. «Toute personne qui nous verrait penserait que vous avez dormi quelque part dans le château, et puisque je vous accompagne, je crains que la liste des endroits possibles soit plutôt ... courte.»

Il agita sa baguette à plusieurs reprises, puis se détourna, sortant de la salle de classe.

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même. «Et c'est censé être mieux? cria-t-elle après lui. Elle se précipita pour le rattraper, vêtue d'une version réduite des robes du professeur. Elle allait lui donner son avis, mais fut distraite par son propre tournoiement de robes. «Par contre, je dis que c'est très amusant!»

Il la regarda et sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se faufilaient furtivement dans la bibliothèque.

«Pourquoi nous sommes-nous faufilés?» murmura-t-elle.

«Vous pensiez que les étudiants étaient les seuls à être terrifiés par Pince, n'est-ce pas?»

Bientôt, elle fut assise à une table dans la réserve devant une pile de tomes baignant dans la lueur de sa baguette. L'impression de _déjà-vu_ fut le plus gênant.

«J'ai l'impression que je devrais porter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry,» murmura-t-elle.

«Beaucoup de temps passé _sous_ la cape de Potter?» Sa voix venait de derrière une étagère.

Elle sourit. «Trop.»

«En voilà une surprise; j'ai toujours pensé que vous vous tapiez Weasley.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux. «Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je parlais d'enfreindre les règles de l'école! Harry et moi n'avons jamais - heurk. Non.»

«Vous avez toujours été si étrange, Granger. La moitié des filles de l'école à l'époque auraient voulu avoir Potter et se seraient offensées d'être accusées d'avoir enfreint les règles de l'école.»

« Oui, bien ...» Elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de riposte pour cela. Elle retourna à sa lecture, ignorant son rire sombre.

Un bout de temps passa avant qu'elle n'entende un juron étouffé, puis les pas de Rogue alors qu'il sortait de quelque pile où il avait farfouillé. Il se pencha sur elle et laissa tomber le livre qu'il avait en main sur le sien, posant une de ses mains sur la table à sa gauche et abattant l'autre sur le livre. Il sentait bon. Vraiment bon. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Elle suivit des yeux son long doigt qui descendait le long de la page.

_«Les sables, constitués de Chronominium pur, sont capables de faire remonter le flux du temps à une personne. Cependant, il faut être très rigoureux lors la conception d'un Retourneur de Temps pour permettre la précision, et la diligence doit être de rigueur dans son utilisation. L'utilisation excessive d'un Retourneur de Temps peut entraîner ...»_

«Vous l'avez trouvé!» Elle couina un peu trop fort. Elle baissa aussitôt la voix. «Maintenant, nous avons juste besoin de comprendre ce que cela a à voir avec notre affaire.»

Elle tourna la tête pour trouver celle de Rogue juste à côté de la sienne. Ses yeux brillaient de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la luxure, mais il était en train de regarder la page, pas elle. Elle cligna des yeux. Il se tourna vers elle et seulement alors réalisa à quel point il était proche. Il sembla se couler vers l'arrière loin d'elle.

Elle farfouilla après une plume et copia le passage pertinent, ainsi que le titre et l'auteur du livre. Rogue était déjà en train d'empoigner d'autres livres et de les remettre sur les étagères à la hâte. Quelques instants plus tard, la bibliothèque eut l'air de ne les avoir jamais accueillis.

Ils se faufilèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'à la classe de Défenses contre les Forces du mal et de nouveau jusque dans ses appartements.

«Je vous remercie, professeur,» dit-elle, retenant son envie de lui faire un câlin de la victoire. C'est la première véritable avancée que je fais.»

«Ce fut un plaisir, Miss Granger,» dit-il. Son langage corporel était raide, luttant contre la chaleur de sa voix. «Je voudrais que vous me teniez au courant de l'évolution de la situation. C'est une situation plus qu'intrigante. Il semble maintenant certain que quoiqu'il se passe, les gens qui causent tout ce mal pensent que c'est, en effet, un événement temporel.»

«Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de comprendre exactement quel genre d'événement temporel, et comment le détecter,» répondit-elle. «J'espère que je trouverai plus d'indices en Iran quand j'y serai dimanche.»

Il lui fit un petit sourire. «Je vous souhaite bonne chance.» Elle se tourna vers son foyer, mais il l'arrêta. «Granger.» Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il se renfrogna et soupira. «Je suis désolé pour M. Lloyt. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. En fait, je vous conseillerais de chercher du côté de Llangynog. Il avait de la famille là-bas où il pourrait se cacher en cas de besoin.»

«Merci, Severus,» dit-elle avec un sourire.

«Je pense toujours que vous êtes mieux sans ce salaud,» dit-il sèchement.

«Je suis sûr que, là où il est, il pense toujours la même chose de vous.»

Le froncement de sourcils de Rogue devint un sourire: «Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas _avec_ moi, donc...»

Elle déglutit et se détourna, saisissant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. «Non. Je ne le suis pas.» Elle lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. «Pas ce soir, en tout cas.» Elle se précipita dans la cheminée avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

.

ooOOoo

.

«Putain de merde! Où étais-tu passée?» lança Ron, debout, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et qu'est-ce que tu portes bordel?»

Hermione regarda ses robes noires avec leurs centaines de boutons. Au lieu de répondre, elle lui tendit le papier qu'elle serrait dans sa main.

Ron lut puis l'étreignit fermement. «Bon boulot», dit-il avec émotion.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, puis s'éloigna dans un tournoiement de robes vers sa chambre.

«T'es vraiment flippante, cette fois!» lança-t-il après elle.

.

ooOOoo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! Alors, j'sais pas vous mais moi je dis : Quint c'est pris la branlée du siècle ! Hihihi XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ^^

Merci d'avoir lu…

.

Note de Socks : Allez, plus on a de réponses, plus on a également de questions ! Ça devient pénible ^^

Non mais sérieusement je suis vraiment intriguée par cette affaire et j'ai vraiment envie de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et si en plus Severus se retrouve impliqué, c'est encore mieux ! :D

Sev4 : héhéhé… et on en est qu'au chapitre 7, l'en reste encore 31 avant le fin mot XD

Merci Socks =)

.

Place aux p'tites notes rigolotes **d'Aë** et _Socks_ :

«Lui aussi?» demanda-t-elle en désignant la quatrième roue. _(Bonjour la considération ^^)_

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique. «Pas du tout.» _(Lui, il va souffrir…)_

«Quint, je pense qu'Hermione a eu une mauvaise journée. Peut-être –» _(Ne jamais contrarier Hermione quand elle a eu une sale journée…)_

Il s'écroula comme un sac de briques. **BAD ASS HERMIOOOOOOONE !**

Après cela, ce fut la mêlée générale. _(Sympa ^^)_

Quint essayait en grognant de rendre forme humaine à son entre-jambe. _(Aïe !)_

Elle ne gagnait _jamais_. _(En même temps, c'est Harry aussi)_

C'était bas, même pour deux peigne-cul comme vous.» _(Peigne-cul ? Connaissais pas cette expression ^^)_

Tu semblais si solitaire, et je l'avais vu mater ton cul.» _(Ron, toujours aussi subtil à ce que je vois…)_

«Je pourrais même être capable de sentir mes roustons à nouveau d'ici là.» _(Pas sûr ^^)_

Vous savez comment il oublie parfois.» _(Oh noooon pas lui !)_

_Granger, ne faites pas confiance à Osterhoudt. Chronominium. - Caleb_ _(Le mystère s'épaissit !)_

«Apparemment, leur service a été fermé après que nous ayons saccagé l'endroit.» _(Sans blague ^^)_

«Un peu inutile, en fait, quand on y réfléchi.» _(En effet ^^)_

Comment pouvons-nous découvrir qui d'autre a travaillé dans ce Département puisqu'ils étaient tous des Langues de plomb?» _(Et qui sera notre nouvel expert ? Ooooh le suspense est insoutenable ! :p )_

Avec le recul, c'était une idée débile.» _(Au moins tu le reconnais ^^)_

La tête qu'il a faite était inestimable.» _(Je trouve aussi que c'était beau ^^)_

«Poudlard! Les appartements du professeur Rogue!» _(Oooh carrément !)_

Elle vit des bottes et un tourbillon de robes noires. _(Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure…)_

«Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est?» _(Quelle importance ! Il n'y a pas d'heure pour contacter Severus Snape ! ^^)_

Il se recula. «Traversez.» _(Ooooh !)_

«Je ne m'attendais pas à une invitation,» marmonna-t-elle. _(C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi ^^)_

«Non Qu'est-ce que c'est?» _(Dommage)_

«Puis-je vous offrir un verre de vin? Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort? On dirait que vous en avez besoin.» _(Oh ouiiii reste !)_

«Je ne devrais pas rester.» _(Mais siiii, il te le propose !)_

je crains que la liste des endroits possibles soit plutôt ... courte.» _(Bah ce genre de rumeur ce n'est pas si désagréable, si ? ^^)_

«Par contre, je dis que c'est très amusant!» _(Au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord ^^)_

Elle sourit. «Trop.» _(Et elle qui ne voit pas le sous-entendu…)_

«En voilà une surprise; j'ai toujours pensé que vous vous tapiez Weasley.» _(Et voilà ^^)_** XD**

Elle retourna à sa lecture, ignorant son rire sombre. Sexy sev ^^

«Je pense toujours que vous êtes mieux sans ce salaud,» dit-il sèchement. _(Moooh !)_

Le froncement de sourcils de Rogue devint un sourire: «Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas _avec_ moi, donc...» _(Et c'est bien ça qui est dommage…)_

«Non. Je ne le suis pas.» Elle lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. «Pas ce soir, en tout cas.» _(Oh oh ooooh ! ^^)_ **Joli !**

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, puis s'éloigna dans un tournoiement de robes vers sa chambre.** Bravo ! L'imitation parfaite ^^**

«T'es vraiment flippante, cette fois!» appela-t-il après elle. _(Excellent !)_


End file.
